


Uncertain Times Lay Ahead

by JarodLover



Category: Thor Marvel, Thor movies
Genre: Dark Thor, Intersex Loki, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, non con, post thor ragnarok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarodLover/pseuds/JarodLover
Summary: Taking place just before Thanos showed up. With Asgard gone and his friends and most of his family gone. Thor is unwilling to part with his brother whether Loki agrees or not. Thor loves his brother probably more than he should and now that he’s King the God of Thunder is going to do what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting here. Please be kind lol. A big thanks to PLW for all your help in encouraging me to post this.
> 
> The chapter is short, sorry in advance, more chapters will follow. If my muse doesn’t abandon me lol

Loki: Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Earth?  
Thor: Yes, of course. People on Earth love me, I'm very popular.  
Loki: Let me rephrase that. Do you really think it's a good idea to bring me back to Earth?  
Thor: Probably not, to be honest. I wouldn't worry, Brother. I feel like everything's gonna work out fine.

—————————————

Loki was very amused by his brother’s vehement assertion that once they arrived on earth that both of them would be welcomed with open arms. The god of mischief let his amused thoughts show on his face with a wide smile and a slight chuckle to his voice as he turned away from Thor and started to pace his brother’s quarters. “Ok I get it, you’re trying to develop a sense of humor after all this time. It was a good try, you almost had me believing you for a second there. However I’m intrigued by this trick you’re trying to pull on me, so please dear brother, do explain the punch line to this strange joke to me. This’ll be good for an eternity of merriment.” Loki stated as he continued to laugh as he paced the room. 

Thor turned from the window and watched Loki pace and laugh. This is going to be very fun at least for me anyway, Thor thought with a slight grin appearing on his face. “The ‘punch line’ as you call it is this. I feel that by the time we arrive on earth you, my dear brother, will have learned enough humility and respect that you will no longer be a threat to the people of Midgard or any other realm.” Thor stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and started to walk towards Loki. 

Not liking the dangerous gleam in Thor’s remaining eye, Loki dropped the toothy smile that had spread across his face as he watched his brother cross the room. Loki to crosses his arms but in annoyance. “Just in case this not some cosmic joke. I’m just wondering how you plan on preforming this galactic miracle.” The trickster raised his eyebrow still not believing what he was hearing from Thor. 

“Well for starters this is going to make you pay attention” Thor stated as he flicked his hand out and tossed an obedience disk at Loki. Caught slightly off guard by his brother’s tone, Loki didn’t have a chance to dodge the object before it embedded itself in his neck. On reflex Loki tries to pull the device from his neck but receives a low voltage but rather nasty shock for his efforts. 

“WHAT THE HELL? TAKE THIS DAMN THING OFF ME RIGHT NOW!!” Loki shouted while still trying to remove the device. After three tries the now very aggravated god of mischief stopped touching the disk. Hoping to be able to lift the remote, which he knew Thor had, Loki stomped over to his brother and conjured a knife to hold against his brother in exchange for the remote. 

Seeing Loki advance toward him with a murderous look in his eyes that Thor hadn’t seen since the battle of New York on top of Stark Tower. Thor started to back away from his furious brother with his hands raised in a non-threatening gesture. “Now Loki I know your very upset with me, I was too when Val (the Valkyrie) put one of those things on me when I first landed on Sakar. If you will just calm down and disarm yourself I’ll explain everything.” Thor tried to reason with his very pissed off brother. 

Loki took a deep breath and tossed his dagger at Thor. The King managed to dodge the high velocity blade before it could embed itself into his shoulder, but just not fast or far enough to avoid the blade slice across his right upper arm before imbedding into the wall behind him almost to it’s hilt. Thor checked the graze making certain that it was nothing more than a superficial wound, it did bleed a little but not remotely life threatening. “Given the circumstances, I’m going to let this latest attempt on my life pass. However this is the last time. Seeing that I am now King I could have you killed for treason.” Thor declared as he wiped the blood seeping from the scratch. “Speaking of treason and the penalties of those acts, we get back to the topic of your upcoming behavioral changes, the ‘cosmic miracle’ as you stated.” Thor replied as he extracted the disks’ remote from his right gauntlet. The King looked at Loki trying to gage what his brother might do next. Seeing another dagger materialize in his brother’s hand, Thor knew he now had no choice but to actually use the device.

Loki had been watching every move his brother had made since he had thrown the first dagger. Slightly surprised that he had missed is mark. Knowing full well that he was in deep he decided that it wouldn’t really make a difference if he tried again. Watching Thor remove the remote from his gauntlet gave the God of Mischief his next target. Loki drew his arm back to throw the new dagger he had conjured into his hand. “Oh you really think that just because you’re King now, I would believe that you would sentence your own brother, who you claim to adore, to death. Give it a rest Thor! I know that no matter what I do you would never have me killed”. Loki stated with a humorless chuckle as he flipped the dagger in his hand so that the blade was against his palm. He grasped the blade tightly and drew his arm back and aimed for the remote in his brother’s left hand. 

Knowing Loki’s intention, Thor had no choice but to activate the disk. Dropping his shoulders with a sigh of relief as he watched Loki spasm during the initial activation of the disc then drop to the floor unconscious. 

“My dear brother, why must you always do things the hard way?” Thor question to the now silent room as he knelt beside the unconscious god. 

The King gently brushed one Loki’s long ink colored locks from where it had fallen across his face and tenderly pressed a chaste kiss upon Loki’s lips. 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of my story. I’m not very good at writing so please be kind.

Uncertain Times Lay Ahead  
Chapter 2

Loki awoke with a slight jerk, instantly regretting it for two reasons. One, he had a throbbing headache as a result of the strong shock from the accursed obedience disc he had received. And secondly, because he discovered that he was naked and chained face down to what he assumed was Thor’s bed, in a spread eagle position. Which Loki found very unsettling considering his history with this position. He’d only found himself in this predicament a few times during his thousand years since becoming an adult. The first time was after his fall from the Bifrost and ending up under, the mad Titan, Thanos’s tutelage. Loki ended up having to agree to assist in retrieving the tesseract from Earth, just to make the pain stop. The second time he’d been so immobilized was after Hela had ejected him from the rainbow stream and he ended up on Sakaar. Just after he landed (rather ungracefully) on the planet wide trash heap, he had been rendered unconscious by an electric net owned by scrappers. Loki found out what had happened after he woke up naked in the Grandmaster’s bed. At the time he wasn’t chained, those only appeared after Loki had unwisely started to violently refuse the ruler’s inference to Loki’s new status. Once he had been secured he had been given a choice of either becoming the Grandmasters consort or going to gladiatorial games. Knowing he wouldn’t stand a chance in the games, the God of Mischief used his considerable charms both in words and actions to please the Grandmaster to work his way out of the chains and into a position of greater influence. 

This is now the third time Loki had found himself at the mercy of another and wasn’t inclined to make it a long stay. On instinct the God of Mischief tried to teleport but nothing happened. Then he tried to yank the chains free with brute strength but since he had relied on his magic since he had been a small boy, what strength he had couldn’t match that of his brother and break the chains. With an exasperated sigh Loki turned his head the only directions available to him to see where his brother was. Loki spotted his brother sitting in the window sill looking out the large window where they first started to discuss going back to Midgard. 

“You know, brother, if you wanted to talk to me you could’ve just asked.” The bound god stated as he once more tried to yank the chain on his right wrist free. 

Loki heard a slight chuckle from Thor’s current position then moments later the thunderer’s heavy steps start to approach the bed.

As Thor placed his hand on the back of Loki’s neck, like he had done since they were children, and squeezed slightly harder than normal to get the smaller God to stop moving. “If you would recall, dear brother. I wasn’t one who brought daggers into the conversation, that was you. Now stop trying to get out of the chains. They will remain intact as long as I see fit.” Thor stated as he again increased the pressure to his brother’s neck. 

Seeing that the only choices available to him were to either relax and wait for a better chance at escape or be strangled unconscious, Loki decided to retain some free will and relaxed his death grip on the chain above the right wrist shackle in a surrendering manner. 

“Alright, brother. I yield.” Loki pants out drawing shallow breaths under Thor’s tight grip. The Thunderer releases his grip and starts moving Loki’s thick black hair away from where its fallen into his face during the struggle. Not really feeling overly comfortable with his very vulnerable position the God of Mischief once more tries to talk his way into a more favorable position. 

“Um, as much as I’m enjoying this unconventional chat. It’d be easier for me to talk if you let me at least sit up. I swear to the Norns I won’t stab you.” Loki stated as he raised his head and tried to look over his right shoulder at Thor. 

With a deep chuckle Thor sat down on the edge of the bed and moved his left hand that had been petting his brother’s hair further down Loki’s pale back. “I’m really enjoying the view you presenting where you are, so I’m not going to let you up anytime soon. Anyway, I don’t have to worry about you stabbing me in the near future, since you won’t be having access to your magic much less your daggers as long as you’re wearing these cuffs.” Thor’s left hand came to rest at the small dip of Loki’s back right above his perfect ass. 

Letting out a defeated sigh, Loki dropped his head back down to the mattress and slightly rotated his right arm, as much as the near non-existent slack of the chain would allow, to try to identify where these special chains might’ve come from. Loki noticed some writings on the cuff but didn’t recognize the language. ‘These must’ve belonged to the Grandmaster. I’m probably not the first mage he’s come across.’ Loki thought to himself as he tried to make himself relax. 

Seeing the deep concentration on his little brother’s face, Thor decided to ease Loki’s overactive mind, but just slightly by answering his unasked questions showing on his wrinkled brow. “As I’m sure you’ve guessed, these chains belong to that lunatic back on Sakaar, since after all this is or was one of his ships. Apparently he had them specially made to bind magic users, I’m guessing from the diary I found in this room, he was really looking forward to using them on you. I guess you really hadn’t gained as much favor with him as you though, brother.” Thor stated as he brought his left hand to pat Loki’s left ass cheek. 

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y’all for the long wait muse left me for a while and general life got in the way of writing. 
> 
> Please be kind in you critique lol

Uncertain Times Lay Ahead

Chapter 3

Loki jerked slightly at Thor’s action but tried to remain calm about his current situation. “Umm...Thor. I fear we’ve gotten off the subject of the talk you wanted to have. If you’re not going to let me up at least have decency to cover...OW!!” Loki started to ask to at least be covered up but was stopped when Thor slapped his large left hand over Loki’s left butt cheek leaving a bright red hand print. 

“Damnit, Thor. What has gotten in to you?” Loki asked between deep calming breaths. Just as Loki thought he had gotten himself under control, he felt his brother start squeezing his right butt cheek. Taking a deep breath to brace for the pain he was expecting any moment, the dark haired god drew his bottom lip between his teeth to hopefully regain what was left of his battered dignity.

Thor squeezed his brother’s right butt cheek as soon as Loki started to speak. “I guess you really want a match set of red hand prints on your beautiful pale ass. If that’s the case just keep talking.” At this not overly subtle threat Loki just slightly shook his head in response and blew out a low sigh of relief. Thor took a moment to rub Loki’s ass softly before lowering his hand down his brother’s thigh.

“Don’t think for a moment dear brother that you’ve earned yourself any sort of reprieve. I’m not remotely done with you. By the way, you’ll only have the privilege of covering yourself when I give you permission, so don’t ask again. As for our conversation about you upcoming behavioral changes, this is the perfect setting because after I brought you back to Asgard four years ago I did some research about your Jotun heritage.” Seeing that drew an arched eyebrow of surprise from his younger brother, Thor lets out a slight chuckle. “Yes, brother, I’ve always known where the palace library was. With that said, I found something very interesting in one of the tomes about Jotun biology.” The king stated as he continued to rub his hand up and down Loki’s right thigh affectionately.

Knowing where this conversation was going Loki turned his head forward so that his face was pressed into the pillow as he started to breath deep as if trying to keep himself calm. Loki didn’t say anything, knowing he’d just get hit again for his efforts, as Thor continued explain what he had found. “It was truly amazing to discover that the Jutor aren’t a two gender species like the rest of the Nine Realms, but are both genders in a single being. So as I’m sure you guessed it was hardly a surprise to me when I removed your clothes I found this little treasure hiding behind your balls.” Thor stated as he ran his left index finger over Loki’s quickly moistening cunt to demonstrate his point. 

Loki started to sob into the mattress in embarrassment as to his bodies reaction to his brother’s touch, as unwelcome as it was. The dark haired prince was shaking so strongly with emotion, and trying to remain quiet, that Thor finally stopped playing with Loki’s cunt and moved his hand to the small of Loki’s back and started to rub small circles comfortingly. “Now Loki, why are you getting so worked up about your body’s perfectly natural reaction to stimuli? Also since I’ve asked you a direct question you will not be struck for speaking, as long as you’re truthful.” Thor inquired as watched his brother slowly stop shaking.

Loki took a deep, cleansing breath as he wiped his face against the bedding as he turned his head so he could glance (though he wished he could shoot daggers from his eyes) at his brother over his right shoulder. “I am not embarrassed by my body’s reaction to your extremely unwanted touch. I’m concerned that you have done like you’ve always done and not considered the consequences of your actions. The level of uncertainty that lays ahead of your current actions are very detrimental to me and my personal future.” 

Loki had been aware of his duel-sex nature since the day he had held the Casket of Ancient Winters and the magical glamour Odin had placed on him weakened to show his true form. But since he was a master of magic it was a simple yet stronger glamour of his own creation that kept hidden his true nature, that is as long as he wasn’t in magic dampening chains that is. “In truth, dear brother. I know what tome you are talking about and unlike you I know the consequences of your actions should you continue this course. Since I’m certain you didn’t read past what would be to your advantage, I’ll spell it out for you. Should you take me while I’m still bound in these chains” and Loki jerked on them to Thor’s attention “then I will be nothing but a slave to your will. I will no longer have freedom of my own judgement, or of choice, or actions, or voice. In essence I will be nothing but your slave...OW!!” The dark prince started to argue but was cut short by Thor making good on his threat of striking Loki’s ass again. “By the Norns I wasn’t lying.” Loki tried to reason through gritted teeth as he recovered from the hard blow. 

“I told you that unless you spoke the truth you would be hit again. You were doing so well until that last part.” And to make sure Thor had his brother’s attention the King went back to playing with Loki’s cunt. “However, I will always tell you the truth even if you won’t. And the truth is that I did finish the chapter about forcing intimacy and warnings about trying to ‘tame’ frost giants, of what to do and what not to do. Yes, you are correct should I take you while your bound you’d turn into my slave but that would only happen if I took both your cunt and your ass while you’re chained. However I only plan on taking this wonderfully tight cunt of yours. Also, and this is your last warning, if I was you and I valued my hide I’d recommend you from this day on stop lying even by omission.” Stated Thor as he started to insert his index finger into his brother’s now absolutely drenched nether lips. 

“As much as find the idea of you kneeling naked at my feet, very appealing. I’m not as selfish and stupid as you’ve alway thought I am. I know that if I just take your ‘maidenhead’, for lack of a better term, your body will be flooded with hormones that will not only keep you deeply attracted to me but will keep your endorphins very high around me so that you’ll always be in a good mood and want to do everything in your power to keep me happy. Besides it’s not like we’re blood brothers after all and what’s left of our people need us to be united against the uncertain times before us and what better way than a Royal Wedding. Just think you’ll have the power you’ve always wanted, Loki, as my queen.” Thor explained as he slid a second finger into Loki’s entrance and began to scissor his fingers to open his brother up so he wouldn’t be too injured before the night was over. 

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in posting. My muse ran away for awhile lol. Hope y’all enjoy. Please be kind in your reviews :)
> 
> We all do this fun!!

Uncertain Times Lay Ahead

Chapter 4

Loki knew if he didn’t do something soon to improve his situation that he would be giving up all rights to his body and possibly his mind as well. The sorcerer was breathing deeply in reaction to Thor’s ministrations, it felt wonderful but Loki needed to remain clear headed enough to make changes to his brother’s plans. Loki decided that it was worth the risk of being hit again to save himself an eternity of subjugation. 

“Please, brother...stop. If you truly love me, please let me speak.” Loki swallowed some of his pride as he once more glanced over his right shoulder at his brother with a pleading look. 

“Since you asked so nicely, you may speak. But remember it must be the whole truth or your ass will pay the price, understand?” Thor threaten as he stopped moving his left hand that had been playing with Loki’s pussy and started to squeeze his brother’s right ass cheek with his right hand. “Although I might have to spank you sometime brother your Asier skin turns a lovely shade of red when struck.” Thor continued with a wicked smile spreading across his face at the idea.

Ignoring the King’s last statement with a sharp intake of breath, Loki once more tried to appeal to his brother. “I swear by the branches of the Yggdrasil I will not lie to you now or in the future. Your plan is devious enough that I would gladly relinquish my title of Royal Strategist, if you’d listen to a slight change of my role in your plan I’d be forever grateful. And besides this change would not only benefit me but the your new kingdom.” Seeing his brother’s now ruggedly scarred right eyebrow arch inquisitively, Loki felt safe to continue. “I know I have given you every reason in the Nine Realms and beyond to not trust anything I say, however I will do anything you ask, all I ask is that before we continue, that you release me from these chains...” Loki stops as he hears a deep and rather disturbing chuckle from Thor.

“What makes you think that I’d trust you not immediately disappear the second you have access to your magic?” Thor questioned while still laughing at Loki’s suggestion. Each rumble of laugher caused Thor’s left hand, that was still partially embedded in Loki’s pussy, to jerk forward every few seconds. 

Taking deep breaths to hide his moaning Loki tried to convince his brother. Loki’s temper was flaring and it was all he could do not to snap at Thor and tell him what an ‘obtuse oaf’ he was being. Knowing the art of brains over brawn, the dark haired prince, continued his suggestion. “For one thing the position of your left hand at the moment. If I were to teleport you’d end up coming with me and that would not improve my situation at all. Also you still have the controller for the obedience disk, that is still imbedded in my neck.” Loki grunted at Thor’s sudden movement that caused the fingers in his pussy to jerk forward further. Granted Loki didn’t have much experience with this part of his anatomy, he did know that he was on the verge of coming. Loki had wrapped his lips around his right bicep to suppress the pleasure induced moan Thor’s action had caused as he watched his brother reach over to the side table for the disk’s controller. 

“Ya know I almost forgot I had this little thing. I really must say you laid out before me is very distracting, brother.” Thor commented as he once more settled on the bed. 

Noticing the sizable bulge, in Thor’s leather pants, where his brother’s cock was straining against the material. The god of mischief knew he was running out of time to change his future. “What I suggest, my King, is this. Leave your left hand where it is and activate the disk, on a low setting please, the electrical charge will interfere with my concentration that I won’t be able to conjure anything.” The sorcerer really hoped that he was convincing Thor of how truly incapacitated he was. 

Thor flexed his fingers inside Loki’s tight folds as he thought over what his brother suggestion. The King twisted his wrist slightly as he considered his brother’s suggestion. “Your suggestions are rather interesting but once more I feel that you’re using that silver tongue of yours to try and con yourself out of this situation. How would letting you out of these chains benefit me and the future of our people?” Thor asked as he once more started to squeeze Loki’s right ass cheek and continued to press his left hand into his brother’s pussy to prove his point. 

“Taking me unbound would allow me to more effectively help you guide our people through the uncertain times that are ahead of us without being under a fog of homones...oh brother please, I can’t hold back my release much longer.” Loki just about begged as he breathed through his mouth deeply as he pressed his hips further into the mattress in an attempt to both get away from Thor’s fingers and gain some friction against his trapped cock. Realizing that he hadn’t quite convinced Thor, Loki took another deep breath and continue to try to plead his case. “If you let me retain my will and powers you’d have unconditional access to my wisdom of the universe and the best strategist in the known realms. I swear on my eternal pledge on the branches of the Yggdrasil that I will do anything and everything you ask while in private, just don’t take my freedom of choice from me.” Loki let go of the remainder of his pride and the tears he had desperately been trying to hold back, started to flow. 

“You have made very interesting points, brother. And since you begged so convincingly I going to let you prove how submissive you’re willing to be.” Thor stated as he removed his left hand from inside his brother and ran it down Loki’s left leg. “I’m going to free your legs and your going kneel so that perfect ass of yours is as high as possible. If you try to kick me not only will I break both you legs but I will drag you in front what remains of Asgard people and take both you ass and cunt while bound so you will be my slave until you die, do you understand?” Thor threatens as he runs his hand up and down Loki’s left calf. 

“I understand completely, my King. I will only move at your direction.” Loki replied with a low but shaky voice knowing full well Thor would make good on his threat. 

With Loki’s response, Thor unlatched the shackles holding his brother’s legs flat to the bed. Loki let out a deep breath of relief at finally being able to move his now very stiff legs and hopefully soon he’d be able to freely move the rest of his extremely tense muscles. After watching Loki move into the desired position, Thor started to remove his own armor. He was just about to remove his leather pants when an idea struck him that a maniacal grin spread across his face. 

TBC....


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo very very sorry for the long delay. One my muse got a little stumped and two my proofreader was unavailable do to life getting in the way. Which I totally understand. 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy. Please be kind in your reviews.

Uncertain Times Lay Ahead

Chapter 5

 

As Loki moved to curl his legs under him, into the position Thor had requested, he noticed that there was now some slack in the chains that were holding his arms outstretched. The dark-haired God took some initiative and, hopefully, wouldn’t draw more wrath from his brother for doing so, drew his arms folded at the elbows under his chest and rested his head on his hands. When Loki thought he was in proper position, he once more tried to relax and ignore his aching cock and dripping pussy. Out of the corner of his eye, Loki watched his brother start to undress, then stop as Thor was about to remove his pants.

“You know it just occurred to me that you really haven’t had anyone take you in hand for all the mischief you’ve created. I mean I could really tell when I brought you back from your failed attempt to concur Midgard that you weren’t concerned with anything Father might have decided to dish out. You’re just really lucky that Mother was able to convince Father to spare your life. And how did you repay his generosity, you stole the throne and exiled him on Midgard.” Thor commented as he pulled his belt from his pants and folded it, so the buckle was in his palm. “From here on, any mischief will incur harsh consequences. Do you understand?” Thor continued as he laid the looped leather against Loki’s right ass cheek.

Knowing full well that anything other than total capitulation on his part would result in Thor’s previous threat, of being made to submit in public, come to pass. Loki just turned his head, so he was looking slightly over his right shoulder and directly at his brother. “I understand completely, brother.” Also knowing what Thor was going to do with that belt, Loki again tried to remain calm by taking some deep breaths.

“Glad to hear we’re on the same page, brother. Now, three things are going to happen in the next few minutes. One, you are no longer allowed to refer to me as ‘brother.’ You don’t see me as such, now neither do I. You will only address me as ‘My King’ or ‘Sire’ in public and by my name in private. Two, I’m going to gag you for the next little while. Because, as I’m sure you’ve assumed you’re going to get a ‘spanking’ for all that you’ve done over the last couple of years including the last few days. And before you ask, you did earn some leniency by coming to the rescue of our people. You will receive 40 strikes, 10 on each cheek and 10 to the back of each of your thighs. As much as really want hear your screams and pleading, I can’t have my people think we’re trying to kill each other. And the third, for this ‘spanking’ and those in the future, you will present yourself with your chest and or shoulders touching whatever surface I direct you to bend over with your legs straight except for like now when your on the bed, your knees will be touching, but your thighs are not to touch your calves. Now that the ground rules have laid out, do you have anything you’d like to say, my love?” Loki had watched Thor emphasize each point with the first three fingers of his left hand, the same left hand that had been buried up to the third knuckle, that had been digging deep into his still virgin pussy. During his bro..., no Thor’s, speech Loki had been crying steadily, but not out of fear but out of pure anger.

“Yes, Thor. I’m very sorry that through my actions Odin’s life was cut short, actually come to think of it, I’m not. I will not apologize for taking the throne. We may no longer be brothers, which I’ve been trying to drill into your thick head, but we were both raised to be kings. And as it turns out I am the rightful heir to Jutonheim, so I had every right to the throne as you did, besides you didn’t want it”. Loki practically yelled at Thor, knowing full that he was more or less sealing himself to a fate of mindless servitude but he no longer cared. “You may as well just make good on your, rather, transparent threat cause I will never....hmmm” Loki started to declare but was cut short by Thor shoving a bunched up cloth into his mouth and another piece of material being tied tightly around his head.

“Since you want to be stubborn, you just earned yourself an additional 20 strikes. Also unless you want to spend the rest of the night with broken fingers, you had better not touch that gag. Now get yourself into the ordered position and let’s get unpleasantness out of the way and get back to making us both feel good”. The now very irritated King declared as he once again started to run his left index finger between Loki’s ass cheeks. Loki had finally let his anger and what remained of his pride get the better of him and refused to move into the position Thor demanded.

Realizing that Loki wasn’t going to move, with a frustrated growl, the King grabbed the dark-haired God’s ankles and dragged him to the end of the bed. What slack Loki had gained to the chains holding his wrists was now gone, and he was now stretched to the point his shoulders were almost dislocated. When Thor let go of Loki’s ankles, Loki found that his feet were able to sit flat on the floor and his ass was fully on display the way Thor had wanted. Loki started to turn over but stopped at the sound of Thor’s voice.

“You must be what the Midgardians call a masochist, if that’s the case go ahead and turn over, cause I have no problem delivering the now 60 strikes to the front of your thighs and across you cock”. The king stated with his arms now crossed over his bare chest and a sinister grin breaking out across his face that clearly said that he wasn’t bluffing. “So which is it going to be, Loki? Your ass or your cock?” The God of Mischief, looked at Thor in honest wide-eyed terror and immediately settled back on his front and wedged his head between his stretched arms in defeat.

“Wise choice, my love. Now stay still. The less you fight against me, the quicker the spanking will be dispensed, understand?” Thor stated as he sat on the end of the bed next to Loki’s left hip and placed his left hand against the small of Loki’s back to hold the slender man in place. Thor watched as Loki nodded his head slightly in acknowledgment and Thor could feel his once brother start to shake in fear of what was to come. For a brief moment, Thor felt a surge of guilt for what he was about to inflict upon his soon to be queen. ‘Maybe I’m being too harsh with him.’ Thor thought for a split second. ‘No, my bro..., Loki has only ever dismissed my affection and leniency with spite and either cutting words or more violence.’ The King reasoned as he drew his right hand, which was still holding his folded belt, high over his head then brought the belt down against his brother’s right ass cheek with a hard crack. The impact drew a deeply muffled moan from the bound god.

Thor alternated from the right to left cheek with each strike, making sure to only deliver the promised 10 per cheek before changing his aim to Loki’s thighs. The King was half done with the 20 strikes, alternating between each and covering both from the juncture where Loki’s ass met his thighs all the way to his knees when Loki started to thrash his legs and his screams into the gag gained more volume.

Loki had thought he had endured enough pain at the hands of the Mad Titan to be able to detach himself from the beating he was receiving, but when Thor stopped hitting his ass and took aim at his thighs, it felt as though he was losing a layer of skin with each hit. During the first couple of strikes he was able to distract himself by squeezing his hands into tight fists and digging his nails into his palms, but that only lasted up to the tenth strike to his legs then the pain got to be too much. Though Loki hated to be silenced he had never been more grateful for the gag in his mouth then he was now. Loki had tried to get some distance from Thor’s assault by pulling himself higher onto the bed. That only resulted in three things; 1. it gave Thor better access to untouched areas of his thighs, 2. Thor changed his position slightly to include jamming more of his weight onto Loki’s back driving his sharp elbow into Loki’s spine to stop his movements, and 3. Thor grabbed his soon to be lover’s right ass cheek and dug his nails into the near purple flesh. The last action finally got Loki to stop trying to move away. The dark-haired god was screaming for Thor to stop, but all that was getting through the gag was loud moans and occasional squeal accompanied by heavy breathing and a lot of movement of Loki’s head.

“Unless you want to extend your punishment, stop your thrashing. You’re only causing yourself more pain, my beloved.” Thor stated as he raked his nails vertically down Loki’s bright red ass. This caused the bound god to hiss loudly through the gag and abruptly cease his movements. “Very good, my love. You’re more than halfway closer to being forgiven your transgressions. My arm is starting to get tired, though. Are you willing to cooperate if I offer you a compromise for the remainder of your punishment?” Because Thor knew Loki just wanted the pain to end, so he wasn’t too surprised to see an almost frantic nodding of the younger God’s inky locks. “If you quickly get your get yourself into the position I had asked, then I will reduce your remaining strikes from 20 to 8.” Before Thor could add a threat for noncompliance, Loki was grasping the chain attached to the wrist shackles and was using what was remaining of his strength to pull himself closer to the headboard. Each time Loki dragged his sore body along the rough sheets the friction being applied to his cock was painfully arousing. Loki felt his feet catch on the edge of the mattress, deeming that to be far enough, he pushed himself up, so he was on his on almost on all fours. With a final deep breath around the gag, the god of mischief drew his ass up so that his bent legs made a perfect 90-degree angle. His arms were bent at the elbows but laying flat on the bed with his head laying on his folded hands, with his shoulders barely touching the mattress. Loki stopped his movements at the sound of Thor’s hum of approval. 

“Perfect! Now if you had just done this the first time I asked the pain would’ve been over, and we could both find our pleasures.” Thor stated with a dark chuckle and transferred the folded belt to his left hand and gripped Loki’s now dangling cock with his right hand giving it a couple of gentle strokes. This action cause Loki to moan deeply into the gag at the stiffening of the rod of muscle and nod his head sharply. “Let’s get these last 8 strikes done, I don’t know about you, but I’m about to cum any minute. I’d rather cum in your pussy than make a mess inside my pants.” Thor continued. Then without further delay, the king raised his left arm and delivered 2 strikes per ass cheek and 2 to each thigh, then dropped the belt onto the floor with defining clang as the buckle made contact with the metal floor. 

Before Loki could fully relax to the idea that the pain was over, all of his muscles seized as a high electrical current suddenly overtook his body from the almost forgotten obedience disk being activated. Thankfully it wasn’t on a totally debilitating level, and Loki could feel his wrists being freed from the cuffs. Loki almost moaned into the gag in relief, but instead, he nearly screamed as Thor rolled him over causing his ass to make contact with the mattress. Unable to really move with the current going through his system, Loki had no choice but to watch as Thor removed his leather pants freeing his massive cock. The fully erect organ was almost as wide as Loki’s wrist was around. Loki squeezed his eyes shut to let the tears he had been holding back flow freely. 

Just before the disk was turned off, Loki felt Thor push his limp legs open, and then there was a dip in the bed as Thor knelt in the open space. Mere seconds later the nearly unconscious god felt Thor’s, now slightly slick, fingers start to work their way back into his pussy. “Now the fun begins, my love.” Thor practically moans as he stroked his fingers in and out of Loki’s tight opening. The King worked with two fingers of his left hand for a few minutes then added a third making certain to scissor his fingers apart every so often while occasionally rubbing his thumb, against Loki’s clit, in slow circles. Thor noticed that Loki’s cock was a rather angry shade of red and was leaking substantial amounts of pre-cum. Loki didn’t dare touch himself fearing what Thor might do, and since he was gaged, he had no way to ask permission so he just bunched his fists in the sheets in frustration as he endured the torment. 

As if reading Loki’s mind, Thor ran his right index finger along the dark vain on the underside of Loki’s cock at an agonizingly slow pace. Which caused Loki to buck his hips slightly. “I bet you want to touch yourself, don’t you, my dear? You want to cum so badly?” Thor asked as he watched his soon to be queen take deep breaths through his nose and arch his back slightly off the bed. Loki knew that both questions were rhetorical but nodded his head frantically, desperate for any sort of relief. “I’m really pleased that you are learning some control, my love; and since you’re being so good for me, I’m going to help you out. But my generosity has limitations, you either cum by my hand or in my mouth, you are not allowed to touch yourself. Do you understand, your pleasure is at my express permission?” Thor stated as he squeezed his thumb and index finger of his right hand almost together directly above Loki’s balls to make his point. Again the dark-haired god arched his back and nodded his head then let out a high whimper of pure desperation. “Since you’re being a good boy, you may cum in my mouth. As soon as you feel the need.” Thor declared as he removed his hand from Loki’s shaft and worked his lips around the strained organ as he worked it into his mouth and started to bob his head up and down the sensitive flesh occasionally pressing his tongue alone the main vain and sucking on each upward motion. To Loki, it felt like mere seconds had transpired between Thor giving him permission and the urge to cum overwhelmed him. 

Out of pure instinct, Loki grabbed Thor’s head and pushed him so that the king's nose was pressed almost to the point of suffocation against his pelvis, as he began to cum. Even though it was immensely painful to put any weight upon his ass, Loki had no choice but to do so as his body practically folded itself in half as he flooded Thor’s mouth with rope after rope of cum. As Loki came down from the most intense orgasm of his life, he flopped back down on the bed his muscles completely limp, after being denied for so long. As the climatic fog started to clear from his mind, the sorcerer remembered that Thor’s hand was still embedded inside his now overly sensitive folds which were drenching the sheets under him. Thor let Loki’s now limp cock slip from between his lips with a sinful line of saliva mixed with cum running down his beard. 

Thor reached up and pulled the makeshift gag from Loki’s panting mouth with his right hand, then ran that hand along the sorcerers exposed neck then proceeded to pinch each of Loki’s nipples drawing startled whimpers from the man’s lips. “Please...Thor...I...can’t take...anymore. Please, no more...my King...” Loki pleaded between deep breaths. 

“You look so beautiful when you beg. However, this night only ends with me inside of you. I promise you’ll get to rest soon. I’m starting to think that our first time should’ve been on the floor. Your slick is making an absolute mess.” Thor stated as he removed his left hand from Loki’s pussy and used some of the generous fluid he had been provided to coat his cock. Loki knew that this was probably his only chance in the near future to teleport away, but with everything, he had endured the last few hours he barely had the energy to stay conscious. Just as he was about to say something else, Loki felt the blunt head of Thor’s dick press into his pussy. “As I told you earlier, I’m always going to tell you the truth. With that said, I’m going to take you quickly, and it’s going to hurt, so take a deep breath and try to relax, the more you tense up, the more painful it’s going to be”. Thor stated as dick slipped pass the first ring of Loki’s opening. 

“Slowly, please! You’ll hurt me if...” Loki started to say but was cut off by Thor’s large right hand clamping over his mouth. Then using his slightly slippery left hand, Thor maneuvered both of Loki’s legs over his shoulder. “As much I enjoy hearing you beg, my sweet. I told you I’m about to burst and I’m going to spill so deep inside you and as many times as possible so that you’ll have no choice but to conceive this very night”. Thor announced as he pushed himself fully past Loki’s maidenhead in one sharp thrust.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry for the long delay. 
> 
> This chapter has not been proofread so any errors are unintentional so please forgive. 
> 
> I’m looking for a new proofreader please message/comment if interested.

Uncertain Times Lay Ahead

Chapter 6

As the blinding pain of losing his virginity in such violent action coursed through his body, Loki on instinct grabbed Thor’s biceps and squeezed with all of his strength, almost to the point of drawing blood with his nails. If Thor hadn’t had his hand clamped over his mouth, Loki was sure that his scream would’ve broken the mirror hanging across the room. After the initial pain past Loki once more tried to get Thor to slow down a bit by changing his grip to the kings shoulders and pushing against him. Just like always his efforts proved futile all that happened was Thor just sped up his thrusts. 

“If you would just relax, you would find this wonderful event as pleasurable as I do. Your cunt is so wonderfully tight, the Norns must have just known that you were destined to me mine.” Thor stated as he continued to pound into Loki’s body. Loki released his death grip on the kings shoulders and tried to pry Thor’s hand off his jaw. Realizing that it might be getting difficult for Loki to breathe, Thor slid his hand away from Loki’s mouth but only as far as the younger gods exposed throat. Settling his fingers behind his queens neck, Thor made sure that his thumb was pressed firmly against Loki’s carotid artery. “I’m granting you the privilege of breathing, you would be wise to show some gratitude. If you start using that silver-tongue of yours anyway I don’t like I will see if the Grandmaster had a muzzle made for you, to go with the chains.” Thor threatened, with an almost maniacal laugh, as he continued to find his own pleasures. 

“Thank you Thor, for your kindness. Please I beg you, please my king, to slow down. Granted you are showing me pleasures I never knew were possible, but your hurting me. I feel like my insides are on fire.” Loki pleaded softly between pleasured moans and small whimpers of pain as he once more fisted his hands in the sheets. 

“That pain is perfectly normal for virgins, my love. You’re going to feel a thousand times better as soon as I cum, which will be happening in the next few minutes. You’re soft walls are holding me in a vice grip...aaahh. Don’t worry I’ll make sure you get your first vaginal orgasm before I fill you up. The first is always the hardest. Now open that pretty mouth of yours. I told you I can’t have our people hearing you, don’t worry after we’re married the gag won’t be necessary.” Thor stated as he removed his hand from Loki’s neck and stuffed the gag back into now panting mouth. Then dragged his right hand down the dark-haired god’s chest, stopping to twist both nipples savagely to hard buds before continuing further down, then wedged his fingers where they were joined and started to rub Loki’s swollen nub. 

Thor reared up more onto his knees, which caused Loki’s lower half to be pressed closer to his chest, so that the King could plant a wet kiss to Loki’s forehead. “Now that you know who’s in charge isn’t it much simpler.” Thor whispered into Loki’s right ear, slightly paraphrasing what Loki had said when he had tried to take over Midgard. 

At Thor’s words Loki squeezed his eyes shut tightly and turned his head away from Thor’s face in defeat. That only lasted a second because Thor backhanded Loki across the face hard enough that the sound resounded though the whole room and caused the younger god to see stars briefly. “You never felt anything when you used your venomous words to get a reaction out of someone, so don’t start playing the victim now. Another thing, you will not close your eyes when we’re together, except when you’re having a orgasm or we’re asleep or when I’ve given you specific instruction to do so. Do you understand?” Thor asked as he grabbed Loki’s lower jaw and jerked his head back to face him. Loki let a pained whimper fall from his gagged mouth as he nodded as best as he could in Thor’s tight grip. 

Satisfied that he had finally put an end to acts of defiance or unjustified anger for the moment, Thor got back to his goal of putting a child into Loki’s virgin womb. Thor grabbed both of Loki’s ass cheeks and lifted his body off the bed and continued to pound into the smaller god. Loki had almost blocked out the pain in his ass from the spanking but Thor’s new grip brought it back to the forefront of his mind with a vengeance.

“Come on, Loki. Cum for me. I know you want to cum for your King. The longer you hold back the longer I stay inside you.” Thor comment as he once again tweaked Loki’s clit with his right hand. Almost immediately Thor felt Loki’s inner walls constrict tighter around his hard shaft as the sorcerer came. “That’s it. I knew you could follow orders, like the good boy I knew was buried all that rage. Aaahhh...Yes that’s it, I’m cumming! Going to fill you up.” Thor hissed, trying to also remain quiet, as his long delayed orgasm barreled through him like a herd of wild Billshipe. Which also caused him to lose control of his lightening, unfortunately for Loki the King’s hand was right against Loki’s balls when the discharge happened. 

The lightening caused the dark-haired god to cum violently from his cock and cunt unexpectedly. If Thor had not had a bruising grip on Loki’s left hip, the thunderer would have been violently thrown across the room with the force of magic expelled from Loki’s body as the younger man arched his back so high off the mattress that the sorcerer was almost standing on his head. 

Unable to withstand the pleasure and pain flooding his body, Loki fell into unconsciousness with a relieved sigh, as his now limp body fell back against the bed. “I guess I’m better than I thought, I never fucked anyone unconscious before. Hmmm, I’ve also never lost control of my power during sex before.” Thor said to himself as he leaned back against his calves. 

Really pleased with this outcome, Thor started to disengage himself from Loki’s unconscious body, making certain to gently guide Loki’s legs back down to the mattress. As Thor pulled out of the queen’s limp body he saw a considerable amount of blood coating his semi erect cock. Ignoring the pained whimpers and groans coming from Loki’s unconscious form as the smaller god’s abused ass made contact with the rough sheets, Thor pushed Loki’s legs open to see how badly his queen was bleeding. 

However, all Thor saw was some of his now slightly pink semen slowly dribble from the slightly swollen no longer untouched cunt. Unable to resist the truly fascinating sight before him, and not wanting to waste any of his spunk, Thor picked up the trail of semen with the pad of his index finger and pushed it up towards Loki’s opening. As Thor pushed the fluid back inside he heard the most delicious moan, a mix between pain and pleasure, escape Loki’s gagged mouth. Which only caused Thor to laugh more in shear delight. 

Thor reached over the side of the bed to wear he had tossed Loki’s clothes, when he had first rendered the younger god unconscious, and grabbed Loki’s cape then proceeded to wipe the blood off his cock. The gentle slide of the silken material the cape was made of renewed more of the kings arousal with each pass over his sensitive flesh. Thor stopped himself as he was about to cum again, though he was throughly simulated by the thought of taking his queen again, the king could feel exhaustion creeping through his body. 

Thor repositioned Loki’s limp body onto its side and positioned himself against the smaller God’s back so that he was now spooning his queen. As Thor reached over to the bedside table, and grabbed the obedience disc’s controller, he whispered into Loki’s ear. “I do not care if you’re conscious or not my love, you are only for my pleasure. I told you that I by the end of this night you will have no choice but to conceive, I am a man of my word. But before we continue I’m going to, as I’m you’d agree, make my control over you a little less obvious.” Thor stated as he turned off the device and removed it from Loki’s neck. 

The king thought about placing it on Loki’s chest, it could definitely be hidden by cloths but a better idea came to him, as he ran his hand further down Loki’s body. “I think this is the perfect place for this wonderful little device.” As Thor’s hand came to rest at the juncture of where Loki’s ballsack met the underside base of his cock. As Thor pressed the little disc into the very sensitive and the metallic teeth dug in the small activation charge jerked Loki back to consciousness with a muffle scream, suppressed by the gag still in his mouth. On reflex Loki tired to push himself away from Thor’s body but the king had enclosed his arms around the smaller man, after he had replaced the controller back on the bedside table. 

“Easy, my love. Welcome back, Loki. Now I can show you some rather interesting positions that I learned while on earth, so I’ve been promised, that will result in the female becoming pregnant.” Thor stated as he lifted Loki’s right leg slightly and reinserted his, now fully erect, cock inside Loki’s now deflowered cunt in one sharp thrust. Which resulted in the smaller god arching his back and pressing his head against Thor’s solid chest, while taking deep breaths around the now very damp material in his mouth. “This position is called spooning normally done in the mornings but since you’re so worn out, just relax and let me show you who you belong to.” Thor stated as he thrusted his stone hard cock in and out of Loki’s tight sheath. 

Unable to stand the pressure Thor is administering to his chest, as the Golden god kept squeezing his arms around Loki’s upper body with each thrust, Loki spits the gag out of his mouth. “Please Thor, please stop for a while. I beg of you, please stop.” Loki pleaded, barely above a whisper, between shallow breaths. “I’ll do anything you want. I’ll even give the Tesseract, please. I know I’m bleeding. I swear on our mother’s soul, your going to be a father in a matter of months, your first load was more than enough to ensure conception. Please, my King, have mercy on your unworthy queens body!” Loki continues to beg. Most of what the sorcerer said came out in the form of frantic babbling, as finally let out all the tears of pain and shame he had been holding back flow freely from his now puffy and red eyes, as he continued to try and get his breathing under control. 

Hearing that Loki had possession of the Tesseract caused Thor to halt his actions and consider what this revelation meant. “So you swiped the Tesseract on your way to start Ragnarök. And just what were you going to do with it, hmm, were you going to transport yourself back to Earth and attempt to rule them again?” Thor all but hissed angrily into Loki’s ear. Loki whimpered and shook his head at Thor’s assumption.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. Please be kind. We’re all doing these stories for fun.

Angered by Loki’s admission of having the Tesseract and not believing the jotun’s adamant assurance that he wasn’t planning another invasion, Thor almost shoved Loki completely off the bed, which resulted in a deep moan of pain spilling from the smaller God’s throat, as the king suddenly removed his cock from Loki’s body. “I thought we covered the consequences of lying to me. Apparently, you need another lesson, my love. Now get on your knees. Don’t make me force you again!” Thor demanded as he rose from the bed and retrieved his belt from the floor.

Hearing the metal, of the buckle, scrap across the floor. Loki knew he was about to receive another spanking and out of sheer panic scrambled across the bed until he was against the headboard, half kneeling on his haunches, then summoned another one of his daggers. “No, Thor! I swear! Please, let me explain. I have no interest in earth. I only took it to help our people.” Loki pleaded as he wrapped his fingers tightly around the hilt and held the dagger as if he was going to throw it.

Slinging his belt over his shoulder, Thor started to pace at the front of the bed. “Just because you pretended to be king for the last two years and came to the rescue of Asgard’s people, does not mean you actually care about them. I know for a fact that the Tesseract is more than just a means of transportation, it is also part of a set of gems known as the Infinity Stones. I also know that the best thing for Asgard would’ve been to let the Tesseract be destroyed with the rest of the vault’s contents.” Thor stated as he stopped pacing and stood next to Loki’s scrunched-up form. Thor was now standing right next to the bedside table where he had placed the obedience disc controller.

Loki watched Thor’s movements down to the muscle ticks in his chest as he spoke. The god of mischief had felt where the king had repositioned the obedience disc and knew that it would be extremely unpleasant if the device was activated. “You know I really considered staying behind on Sakaar when that walking rock, what’s his name Korg, found me after you left me behind to be subject the Grandmaster’s justice. Which, by the way, isn’t much different than yours apparently; granted with him I probably would’ve just been executed via, that thrice damned, melt stick he enjoys. But for some reason, I started to believe that apparent load of Bilgesnipe dung you were saying about me being more than just a trickster. I guess the only elevation you saw for me was to become your whore. You may as well just make good on your threat of publicity raping me in front of what remains of our people because I swear to the Norns, that unless you swear to never use that belt on me again, and remove the disc right now, I will end my life here and now.” Loki declared as he repositions the dagger in his hand and pressed the tip just under his chin near the jugular vein.

At Loki’s statement, Thor crossed his arms over his broad chest and started laughing. Not really believing Thor’s reaction, Loki began to to press the sharp blade against his throat drawing a few drops of blood. “I’m not believing for a second that you would choose to end your life over something so petty as a well-deserved spanking and the loss of your virginity. You and I both know that this is another one of your tricks, and it ends now.” Thor stated as he picked up the controller and activated the disc. Seconds after there was a high shriek near the door of the room and a dull thud as Loki fell to the ground in convulsions. The image of Loki naked on the bed vanished at the same moment.

“Now I’ll tell you what critical mistake you made in this escape attempt. Instead of trying to convince me you were going to commit suicide you should’ve destroyed the controller. Be assured you will not get the chance again. And if you wish to consider what we just did, and what we will be doing again shortly, rape then, by all means, go ahead. I, on the other hand, will just continue to believe that it’s just a little rough lovemaking. You had better get all thoughts of leaving out of your mind from here on out. You are mine, and you will produce as many children as your body can withstand.” Thor stated as he squats down next to Loki’s still shaking form and because of the placement of the disc, there was a steady stream of cum flowing from the younger God’s now painfully erect cock.

“And since you see yourself as a prisoner, this next position will be perfect. It’s called ‘Prison Guard,’ but before we get to that, you’re going to show me how sorry you are for your recent escape attempt, by getting me back in the mood. I’m going to go sit on the edge of the bed, then I’m going to turn off the disc. Then you, my love, are going to crawl towards me until you’re in between my spread legs and then you’re going to perform what’s called a blowjob or otherwise known as sucking cock. And I’m going to make this very clear right now, you will do as I’ve instructed without hesitation or comment; cause if I hear anything out of your mouth that isn’t a moan of pleasure or you try to bite me the spanking you received earlier will be considered light. I promise the next one will draw blood and leave scars.” Thor declared as he stood once more and turned his back on Loki’s still shaking form.

Loki could see Thor’s movements out of the corner of his eye from his position on the floor. As soon as Loki felt the last tremors of the debilitating electrical current stop, he turned to his side and cupped his now very sore testicles. There were tears of pure pain falling from his green eyes. Knowing that he wasn’t going to get any rest until one or both of them passed out from exhaustion, and Loki was pretty sure the king would continue to use his body whether he was conscious or not, so he let the glamour concealing his Juton form drop from his hand and applied the cool touch to his flaming red sack and cock to ease the pain. Loki sighed in relief at the almost instant numbing sensation that went through his lower body, but he was quickly reminded that he had been released from the torment of the disc for a reason when he heard Thor clear his throat from his position on the bed. With a slightly over-exaggerated grunt, the dark-haired god rolled onto his hands and knees and began to crawl back across the room. Loki had to stop several times because of the extreme pain coming from balls as each time he moved his legs one of his thighs would come in contact with the still slightly swollen organ.

The younger god stopped crawling when he saw Thor’s knees in his peripheral vision. He then folded his own knees so that he was kneeling, like he had seen many of the Grandmaster’s slaves doing, with Thor’s half hard cock slightly pulsing in front of Loki’s face. Loki was very certain that when Thor’s cock was fully erect not all of it with fit in his mouth, but he kept that concern to himself remembering the king’s threat. Taking a deep breath, Loki placed his hands on Thor’s knees for leverage, but Thor wasn’t going to make anything easy for his soon to be spouse. “Put your hands behind your back and my cock in your mouth!” Thor demanded as he shoved Loki’s hands off his knees and gripped the back of Loki’s head and shoved him closer to his cock.

Since Loki had his head pushed forward at a downward angle he was not looking directly at the King, he took this opportunity to roll his eyes in frustration then a slight grunt as Thor’s large hand dug deeply into his hair. ‘By the Norns what a sadistic bastard Thor has become. And they called me a monster, now the people of Asgard truly have a monster on the throne.’ Loki thought to himself as he clasped his hands behind his back and parted his lips to draw the awaiting organ into his mouth. He had barely gotten the mushroom head before he heard a deep hum of pleasure from above his current position.

“Oh, Loki!! Your mouth is so warm and wet. I’m not going to last long. You should’ve used your traitorous mouth for this instead of spreading chaos and destruction. You were always meant to use your gifts for the greater good... ooohhh, and now you are.” Thor stated as applied pressure to the back of Loki’s head and forced the smaller god further down his erect cock. Loki swallowed a couple of times around the now rather hard shaft, in an attempt to draw more air than just through his nose, which only encouraged more force from Thor.

Loki started to struggle in Thor’s tight grip as the king's penis started to hit the back of his throat triggering his gag reflex. The god of mischief tried to remove Thor’s hand from the back of his head by bringing his hands behind his head and tried to claw with his nail into Thor’s large hand, but instead of releasing the younger man, Thor just dug his fingers deeper into the raven locks. “If you would just relax and stop struggling you wouldn’t be gagging. Now just relax this velvet throat, I’m almost done.” Thor stated as he tightened his grip even more and jerked Loki’s head up and down his shaft to suit his needs.

As Loki tasted the first beads of Thor’s precum on the back of his throat, he once more placed his hands on Thor’s spread knees and tried to push himself away. But the Thunderer wasn’t going to let him up before he had spilled down Loki’s throat. Thor gave up on letting Loki control the rhythm as the pressure in his groin grew, no longer caring for the younger God’s comfort, Thor used his free hand that he now placed on the dark-haired man’s neck, to push Loki’s straining mouth further down his massive shaft grunting and moaning in pleasure at every grunt and muffled moan of displeasure Loki was making. There was a steady stream of spit mixed with precum escaping the edges of Loki’s mouth and running down his chin, but Loki’s no longer cared he just wanted Thor to let go, he thought about biting Thor’s dick off but he figured that would only piss off the thunderer more and make the torment last longer, so Loki just relaxed his jaw and neck as much as he could and let Thor use him.

With one final shove, Thor pressed Loki’s nose into the corse hairs surrounding his cock, then came with a deep groan of intense pleasure. Loki could feel spurt after spurt of warm semen traveling down his esophagus. The moment the salty fluid hit his stomach he had to fight the urge to puke. Loki swallowed a couple of times around the still pulsing organ in his mouth to keep from doing just that. Just as the last drops of spend settled on the back of his tongue, Loki felt the grip on he head lessen slightly. Loki slowly worked his way back up Thor’s slightly softened length, but just as his lips met the mushroom tip, Thor tightens his grip once more halting Loki’s movements.

“Don’t even think of spitting anything out. You will swallow everything I put in that treacherously wonderful mouth of yours, do you understand?” Thor asked as he held Loki’s head on the tip of his dick, and the thunderer’s remaining eye glowed white as it had when they had been battling their sister on the Bifrost bridge, which told Loki that shallowing was his only choice unless he wanted more pain.

Without being able to do anything else Loki just nodded his head slightly. “Glad we’re finally on the same page. Now on to the real fun.” Thor stated as he lightly grasped Loki jaw where it was still held open by the king's dick, then leaned forward and pressed a brutal kiss to the mage’s forehead. With a slight shove to the smaller man still on his knees, Thor stood, so he was towering over the fallen prince. Just as soon as Loki was free of Thor’s punishing grip, he dropped forward so that he was on his hands and knees. Loki really considered forcing himself to throw up to remove the taste of Thor’s semen from his mouth but just took several deep breaths to settle his stomach.

Loki was swiping the back of his hand across his chin, to remove what remained of Thor’s spunk and his spit that was hanging from his now slightly swollen lips, when his wrist was grabbed suddenly. Thor saw the fluids on Loki’s hand and smiled so mischievously that even Loki was worried as he looked up from his low position. The King could see the barely concealed fear mixed with anger in the younger man’s wide green eyes, there was also a slight tremble going through Loki’s pale body.

“You know submission looks wonderful on you, my love. Now clean up your mess.” Thor demanded as he jerked Loki’s soiled hand towards Loki’s own mouth. The mage had tensed slightly when the Thunderer had initially grabbed his wrist, fearing he might’ve done to further anger the thunder god, after the request, Loki breathed a small sigh of relief and proceeded to lick the now cold mix of fluids off his hand. Once the appendage was clean to his satisfaction Thor twisted the wrist he was holding saw that Loki’s palm was open to him, the action drew a hiss of surprise and pain to fall from the mage’s lips.

“Now produce the Tesseract and no illusions,” Thor demanded while still sneering at the smaller god. With Thor’s tight grip on his wrist, it was difficult for Loki to snap his fingers. However, Loki managed the small gesture, and instantly the bright blue cube appeared hovering above Loki’s hand. With his free hand, Thor gripped the device carefully then as if forgetting he still held Loki’s wrist, stepped over the bedside table and placed the glowing device next to the disc controller and picked up the makeshift gag that was still where Loki had to spit it out earlier. Then he turned to look at the now sprawled dark haired man still in his iron grip. Loki just glared up at the king as he got back up on his knees.

“You could’ve just told me to stay, you didn’t have to almost dislocate my arm.” Loki snapped as he drew himself back onto his knees. He was still at eye level with Thor’s cock, and he watched it jump up and down as Thor laughed at his comment. “True, but it wouldn’t have been nearly as funny. Besides I’m not done with you and couldn’t trust you not to try, but fail, to escape again. I’m definitely back in the mood to continue your sexual education, now stand up and turn to face the bed.” Thor instructed, losing his grip slightly so that Loki could obey without truly dislocating his arm. As soon as the sorcerer was standing with his back to the king, Thor moved his grip from Loki’s wrist to the juncture of where Loki’s left shoulder met his neck. In his right hand, Thor held the gag in front of Loki’s face. “As soon as I secure this back in your lovely mouth you will lean forward so that your legs are straight and your head is touching the bed with your hands behind your back,” Thor stated with a tight squeeze to Loki’s shoulder. Loki turned to his right so he could glance at Thor, in a silent plea for this not to happen, but he knew all hopes of avoiding his next rape were out of the question, so he just closed his eyes and dropped his head in defeat. 

Loki reluctantly parted his lips as the cloth was pressed against his mouth. After Thor finished tying the second piece around his head, Loki got himself into the position Thor had demanded. It wasn’t a very comfortable position, but since Thor didn’t seem to care about his comfort, Loki just tried to relax as much as possible and fearfully anticipate how much this position, what did Thor call it ‘Prison Guard,’ was going to hurt. Loki was so wrapped up in his thoughts about what was going to happen to him in the next few minutes that he jerked slightly as he felt Thor rake his nail along his exposed back all the way from the back of his neck to his ass. “You have such lovely skin, my love. Maybe I should forbid you from ever wearing clothes again, wouldn’t that just be the perfect distraction while we hold court?” Thor asks as he started to knead Loki’s ass with both hands. Unable to do much else the mage just rose up so that his upper body was just above the bed and shook his head no vehemently. Seeing this Thor just shoved Loki back down and grabbed both of his queen’s wrists crossing them and pinning them to the Loki’s lower back with one hand. “No, huh? I would’ve thought you’d go for that type of distraction. Oh well, I guess it’s for the best really. I wouldn’t want others fantasizing about what belongs to me especially when you’re heavy with our children. Which brings us back to the present.” Thor continued as he forced Loki’s to spread his legs more and reached for the man’s silky folds.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon I hope (cross my fingers lol)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been beta’d so any grammatical errors are mine. Please be kind :)

Uncertain Times Lay Ahead 

Chapter 8

As Loki felt Thor’s index finger run along his sensitive fold, the man jerked slightly in surprise at the touch. The mage was again thankful for the gag since it muffled his moans and whimpers of unwanted pleasure that were being produced as Thor’s fingers started to prob his cunt in preparation of driving his enormous penis back inside Loki’s unwilling body. “Hmmm, you’re very responsive for someone who keeps insisting that he doesn’t want to go another round. I can feel how wet you’re becoming just from my fingers. I can feel my spend inside your tight channel it’s going to combine perfectly with the spit you just coated my cock with so there shouldn’t be as much discomfort for you as before.” Thor stated as he removed his fingers from Loki’s folds and guided his large girth between the slightly weeping folds. 

Thor pushed his whole length inside in one strong thrust. As Loki felt Thor’s balls slap against his own, he reflexively arched his back at the overwhelming mix of pleasure and pain traveling through his body, and let out a muffled scream. “Your tight and wet cunt is like entering Valhalla. But now is not the time for sentiment. Now is the time for breeding.” Thor declared as he uncrossed Loki’s wrists and held one in each hand just above the wrist. This caused Loki to reposition his hands so that he was griping Thor’s forearms and arch his back deeply so he could withstand the force of the thunderer’s thrusts which were just this side of too much.

After a few minutes Loki could no longer support Thor’s thrusting pattern and his knees buckled which caused them both to collapse onto the bed. Loki let out a pained sheik as Thor’s full weight fell on his bruised ass but he was drowned out by Thor’s deep groan of pleasure at the new angle. Without pulling fully out of Loki’s tight cunt, Thor released Loki’s arms and wrapped his arm around the smaller God’s waist and pushed him further across the bed as Thor knelt up on the bed. “Since you want to whimper and moan like a bitch in heat, I’ll finish with you in the position called ‘Downward Dog’.” Thor growled as he once more grabbed Loki’s right wrist and twisted it behind his back to the point Loki’s fingers were between his shoulder blades. 

With the immense pain battling for priority between his battered ass or either of his genitals or now his nearly broken right arm Loki had no choice but to scream for all he was worth, into the gag, as Thor clamped his massive left hand onto Loki’s left shoulder and preceded to pound the smaller god into the mattress. “That’s it, my love. Embrace the pain it’ll make the pleasure so much more intense. The pleasure is coming very soon...I can’t hold back...much longer...oh yes!” Thor hissed as he snapped hips forward with each brutal thrust. Though the haze of pain Loki could tell that his cock was fully erect and throbbing as his body was being split nearing in half my the kings cock. 

Hoping to relieve some of pressure being forced upon his cock, Loki tried to subtly move his left hand under his body to jerk himself to completion but he was caught the second some of the tension in his shoulders disappeared from his position. Like all of Loki’s plans as of recent, he was interrupted from his actions the second his left hand made contact with his painfully erect cock. “Unless you want that hand broken and the reason for you disobeying me removed permanently, you had better move your hand back where I can see, right now!” Thor hissed right into Loki’s ear as he leaned further against Loki’s sprawled and hopelessly pinned form. Loki released his throbbing cock like he had been burned at Thor’s words and move his arm so that it was laying bent at the elbow with the palm down above his head. 

“Good choice, my love. I would’ve hated to remove that lovely cock of yours. Let’s get this session over with, I want to clean up before we call it a night.” Thor proclaimed as he continued to piston in and out of Loki’s nearly limp body. The idea of finally being able to rest was very appealing to the sorcerer so he tried to encourage the thunderer to finish sooner by trying to clamp his over sensitive vaginal muscles around Thor’s large shaft. “Oh, yes. Do that again, I’m so close.” Thor breathed as he released Loki’s right wrist and pulled Loki up to his knees by his shoulder then placed his massive arm across the smaller man’s chest. Loki’s back was now flush with Thor’s chest. “Finally, you’re starting to understand your place my love. Your initiative should be rewarded, how about an orgasm, hmmm? How does that sound? I know your close.” Thor asked as he moved his left hand down his queens abs and maneuvered his hand behind Loki’s balls and pressed his fingers to Loki’s clit. 

With his mouth still gaged all Loki could do is let his head fall back onto Thor’s shoulder and moan in pleasure as the king continued to play with his slick folds. “And since you already tried to disobey me and touch yourself. I want you to cross your wrists behind my neck.” Thor command as he used his right hand to twist and pinch at Loki’s nipples. With a high whimper and deep sigh Loki raised his arms and grasped the back of Thor’s neck which caused him to further stretch out his body. 

“That’s it, my love. Everything is so much easier when you behave.” Thor commented as he placed a gentle kiss along the right side of Loki’s neck, without changing the rhythm of his thrusts or his fingers where they were joined. As much as Loki didn’t want to be in this situation he couldn’t help but admit that Thor seemed to know how to play his body like he had been doing it for centuries instead of merely a matter of hours. 

Thor noticed the rampant rise and fall of Loki’s chest as the dark haired God’s breathing became erratic announcing his impending orgasm. “That’s it my lovely chaos maker. Cum for your king, first as a woman then if you make me cum I’ll let you cum as a man.” Thor demanded as he continued to play with Loki’s clit with his left hand while he used his right to squeeze Loki’s hard shaft right at the base to delay him from a double orgasm. This caused Loki to moan and whine into the gag as he was practically begging to cum. Seconds later, Thor’s left hand was practically flooded as Loki came almost violently, Loki’s inner muscles clamped around Thor’s immense length in a vice like grip to the point the thunderer feared his dick was going to be severed if he so much as moved a millimeter. “Ohh, by the gates of Valhalla, Loki you’re so very tight!! I’m cumming!! Oh yess, yess!!” The King purred into Loki’s ear then bite down hard on the sorcerer’s shoulder as he shot pulse after pulse of his potent spend into Loki’s womb. 

“Please by the holy Norns let this be the end. I can’t take this anymore.” Loki mumbled behind the gag which to Thor only sounded like high pitched whines of pleasure for more. “Don’t worry my love, I told you that if I came you’d get to cum and unlike you, I’m a man of my word. Besides I told you I own your pleasure, now cum for your king one more time.” Thor stated as he loosened his grip on Loki’s cock and stroked the harden flesh with harsh pulls. 

Sure Loki had taken himself in hand on more times then he wished to remember especially in recent months, though Loki was able to hide his cunt from the Grandmaster, he was forced to bring himself to completion every time the Grandmaster took a fancy to him but Loki was ever so much more gentle with himself then what was happening now. 

Thor’s hand was painfully brutal on his overly sensitive shaft but in moments Loki could feel his balls drawing up signaling his forced orgasm. As soon as the first spurts of cum shot from his abused dick Loki wailed into the gag and locked his arms behind Thor’s neck to keep himself from falling forward as he fell over the blissful cliff of long delayed orgasm. As he came down from his high Loki began to shake and breath deeply as he finally broke down and let the tears he had been holding back finally flow from his emerald eyes. 

“That was truly an amazing performance, my love. Now to make sure you don’t ruin all our efforts.” Thor announces as he pries Loki’s locked arms from around his neck and forcibly shoved the whimpering god down onto the bed, and jerking his still semi-erect cock viciously from Loki’s still pulsing pussy. Loki just laid on his left side and continued to cry as he heard Thor open the drawer of the bedside table. Loki opened his tear filled eyes and saw what Thor had pulled out and let out a high whimper and shake in fear against the mattress. 

Thor saw Loki’s reaction and let another sinister grin spread across his face. Thor was holding a leather harness with several metal plates, one clearly designed to encase a penis and a few inches away from the plate was a short phallus looking device that was clearly designed to be inserted into the body. There was an open ring further back that was empty but positioned to hold another insert. “I’m going to give you a choice, my love. Either you join me in the shower and let me fill you again without any form of protest or you forgo getting cleaned up and I put this, it’s called a ‘chastity device’ in case you’re wondering, on you then chain you back to the bed.” Thor stated as he continued to watch desperate sobs cause Loki’s body to shake almost violently. “So what’s it going to be, total submission or plugged?” Thor asked as he held the chastity device in his right hand and petted Loki’s long leg with his left. 

Loki wanted nothing more than to just die if those were his two choices. With a shaky right hand Loki gestured to the gag that was still secured in his mouth. Thor removed his left hand (which was still covered in a mixture of both his and Loki’s cum) from Loki’s leg and once more pulled the gag from the dark haired God’s mouth by hooking his index finger around the material and pulling down so the gag was now a wet necklace around the trickster’s long neck. On reflex Loki opened his mouth to draw in air but as he went to close his mouth he was stopped by Thor’s fingers invading his mouth and forcing Loki to taste his own juices on his tongue as the king ran he caresses the wicked organ. “You my speak, my love. But do so carefully or I make the choice for you and add another spanking.” Thor threatened as he removed his fingers, and spread the trail of spit between his fingers, then started to play with Loki’s nipples. 

“Please, Thor. You do not need that thing, I don’t have the energy to move, much less to magic away the copious amount of fluid you’ve ‘blessed’ me with. I’m so full of your spend that if I took anymore I’m sure it would come out of my mouth. Please, no more. You can chain me if you wish but if you have any compassion for my wellbeing, please stop. Let my body heal, I felt several tears inside, I’m sure I’m bleeding.” Loki begged as his body shook as he continued to cry into ruined sheets. “Please...no....more. I yield. I swear...I won’t...do anything...to disobey...your...wishes.” Loki continued to plea as he tried to get himself under control. 

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the long gap between the postings of the chapters. I’ve been rather busy. 
> 
> Also please forgive any errors spelling or grammatical my proofreading skills are severely lacking lol. 
> 
> Please be kind in your comments and remember we all do these fics for fun.

Uncertain Times Lay Ahead 

Chapter 9

Thor let a small smile played on his lips at Loki’s desperate begging. However the king was really pleased with Loki’s pleading, Thor placed the harness on the bed next to Loki’s sobbing form. “So no to the “chastity device”, hmmm. Too bad I know it would’ve looked extremely wonderful on you. You know I really enjoyed all your sweet begging a moment ago, I’m truly amazed that your silver tongue could be used in such a fashion.” Thor commented he resumed his petting of Loki’s long legs. Loki was still shaking as he continued to cry and occasionally whimper into the sheets he had managed to wrap around his hand.

“I still want to enjoy your wonderful body once more before the night is over. Besides it’s only fair, that since I was kind enough to give you four orgasms, that you should give me at least one more. I wouldn’t want you to feel that you’ve been too spoiled by your king. So which is it going to be, my dear. Another load for your full pussy, or I could use your untouched little pucker back here but I don’t have the patience right to now to work you open, or I could let you give me another blowjob.” Thor asked as he rolled Loki over onto his stomach and spread Loki’s legs open to view the smaller God’s slightly swollen and recently defiled folds that were still leaking a mixture of blood, Loki’s juices and Thor’s copious semen. 

Loki let a slight whimper as Thor touch his highly sensitive folds. “Please, Thor. Use my mouth for you pleasure. I can’t take anymore down there, please. Your right, you’ve been more than generous and I’ve done nothing but fight you, I’m sorry. Please!” Loki implored as he looked over his shoulder at Thor who was now grinning from ear to ear at Loki’s begging. Loki had to refrain from sighing in relief when Thor rolled him back over on to his back. However, the sorcerer did let a high hiss of pain fall from his trembling lips as his bruised backside made contact with the rough sheets. What little relief past through his mind was short lived as seconds later Thor was once more kneeling on the bed. This time Thor was practically sitting on Loki’s heaving chest. Thor’s knees were spread just enough that Loki’s arms were now pinned to along his sides. Mild panic set in for the trickster as he again found himself trapped beneath Thor’s large frame and staring at the deep red, almost purple, tip of the thunderer’s cock that was lightly coated in a mixture of Loki’s blood and streaks of Thor’s semen. 

With a flash of white light from his good eye Thor lowered his face so that his nose was almost touch Loki’s sharp nose, then whispered. “I wouldn’t want you to be tempted to disobey me again, so put your hand above your head.” Thor hissed as he rose up on his knees slightly so that Loki could squeeze his arms between Thor’s slightly spread legs and follow the thunderer’s instructions. Thor let out a deep moan of pleasure as Loki got each arm between the king’s legs, each slightly cool hand made contact with his lust heated balls and strained thighs. “Oh by the Norns, Loki!! Your soft skin feels amazing down there. If I didn’t think you’d freeze my balls off I’d let you fondle them as I released down your throat.” Thor stated followed by a small chuckle as he removed his right hand from Loki’s face and grabbed the sorcerer’s wrists together in his large hand above the dark haired God’s head. 

“Now open that deliciously villainous mouth. Remember you’re required to swallow everything.” The thunderer stated as he used his left hand to grip Loki’s jaw tightly and force it open. Loki barely had a second to draw in a lung full of air before Thor was blocking his airway with his enormous cock. “Oh Loki, your mouth is so warm and tight around my cock. I won’t be lasting long. Ohhhh, yesss thattt’sss it.” Thor panted and moaned as he set a rather brutal rhythm as he practically fucked Loki’s face like he had been doing to the sorcerer’s pussy moments earlier. 

Loki tried to remain calm and relaxed as Thor roughly used his mouth but each time the thunderer’s cock touched the back of his throat, Loki had to reflexively swallow to keep from gagging and from biting the intrusive organ off each time Thor pushed his hips forward. Thankfully Thor didn’t seem to be totally heartless and gave time for Loki to draw in quick breaths through his nose each time he pulled back. 

It felt like an eternity before Thor’s thrusts started to become slightly more erratic. Loki’s jaw and neck muscles were starting to cramp under the strain of each thrust. To try to expedite Thor’s climax, Loki started to moan around the thick shaft each time his nose made contact with the corse hairs of Thor’s groin. Of course this simple trick was lost to Thor as he continued to seek his own pleasure. “Ohhh, Loookki. Finally acceppptting you pllaace. Oooh, I’m cummming!!” Thor declared as he grabbed Loki’s hair roughly with his left hand. “Aahhh, yesss.” Thor moaned with a final thrust while using both hands to hold Loki’s head against his groin thus trapping Loki’s mouth at the base of his cock so that the trickster had no choice but to accept the salty flood of fluid into his mouth. However this time there was so much semen that Loki had felt some of it being forced into his nasal cavity as he choked on the fluid traveling down his throat.

Fearing that he might suffocate due to the flood of bodily fluids blocking both his nose and throat, Loki started to smack his suddenly freed hands against Thor’s thick thighs to get the thunderer’s attention. It took a few moments for the king to come down from his orgasmic high and for him to realize that Loki’s face wasn’t just red from the passion but from a lack of air. Though short term deprivation wouldn’t kill either of them since they were Gods, it was rather dangerous. Without much care to Loki’s condition, Thor removed his cock from the warm embrace of his queen’s mouth as he sat back on Loki’s chest and placed his right hand around the sorcerer’s gasping throat. 

“You know with you stretched beneath me I can’t help but remember our many bouts on the training courts. With that said I’ve always fantasize about our first time together. Granted this is not how I pictured events would go but since you have continually rejected my familiar love, I could not risk you leaving me again.” Thor stated as he gently massaged Loki’s throat to promote him to swallow but also to make sure he had Loki’s attention as he spoke. There were tears leaking from the smaller God’s eyes as he tried to calm himself down.

“Please, my King. I’ve already yielded to you...I swear I won’t leave...I just want to sleep.” Loki gasped between bouts of coughs as he tried to clear the fluid and keep himself from vomiting it back up. 

“Of course, my love. I’m tired as well but our passions have made us both sweaty and sticky. Let’s get cleaned up and then we can go to bed. Before we share a bath we need to change the sheets, not only are there several rapidly cooling wet spots that I don’t want to sleep in, it also appears that in your lustful thrashing you’ve managed to rip the sheets in several places. I guess now I have plenty of material to gag you with.” Thor stated, followed by a low small amused laugh, as he levered himself off Loki’s chest and stood to the side of the bed then rolled Loki over towards himself resulting in Loki making contact with the fore mentioned wet spots which were mostly his blood, seminal fluid, and vaginal juices. The dark haired god just grunted in pain as his abused body parts made contact with the mattress. The worst pain was centered around his ass and genital areas, though he could see numerous bruises on his arms mostly around his wrist due to shackles but there were others where Thor had grabbed him and he could feel the bruises around his neck and on his face where he had been struck.

Loki was about to let unconsciousness claim him but apparently Thor wasn’t going to let that happen without his say so, because just as his eyes slipped shut, he felt Thor’s large hand grip his right ankle and drag him across the bed. On instinct Loki tried to fight being pulled off the bed by gripping the remaining bedding. His efforts were in vain because moments later he found himself face down on the hard floor after Thor had finished pulling him off the bed. “Owww, damn it Thor!! You could’ve just told me to get up. Dumping me on the floor wasn’t necessary, I could’ve broken my arm or leg falling like that.” Loki snarled as he rolled over onto his right side and glared up at Thor as he continued to gather the remaining sheets. 

Without even looking at his queen sprawled out on the floor, Thor bundled up the sheets and stepped over Loki’s body as he spoke. “That is true, but again your reaction was rather funny. Besides if you had broken something, no one would question it after you fought so hard to save Asgard’s people today.” Thor commented as he patted Loki’s head as if he were a pet. The fall had given the sorcerer a surge of adrenaline and overrode his survival instincts. Loki jerked his head away from Thor’s touch and gingerly pushed himself onto his sore knees. 

“Just for my own personal curiosity. Say you had caused me more harm than additional bruises, just how would you have explained, me being naked for one thing and me being covered with your semen for another? Since you have everything figured out, please tell me what your grand plan would’ve been to cover up a rape? Also I thought you said you wouldn’t gag me after we were married, going back on your word so soon are we?” Loki hissed as he untied the fabric, that had been used to gag him, from around his neck and started to dab at his split lip that had reopen when he hit the floor. 

Thor had been across the room getting new linens for the bed when Loki had started his tirade. As soon as Loki felt the strong jolt of the obedience disc being activated, he knew he should’ve been keeping a better watch of Thor’s movements. Thankfully it was on a lower setting than when he had tried to escape but because of its new location, Loki was forced to bite his bottom split lip and lean forward on his arms to keep from screaming as the strong electrical charge threatened to make him cum once more.

“Now that I have your attention. I thought we covered your attitude problem. But I’d be happy to give you another lesson”. As Thor sat down on the edge of the mattress right next to Loki’s slightly shaking form then leaned down to pick up his belt and turned off the disc. “My people have had enough of your lies and treachery. They wouldn’t even consider me capable of such a terrible crime as rape. You’ve done terrible things to the other realms, for which you deserve punishment from the ruler of those realms, which now is me. I’m trying to make this easy on both of us but you must have a masochist streak in you because you just won’t submit to my authority without a fight. As for the gags, I’d said that the gag wouldn’t be ‘necessary’ after we were married not that I wouldn’t use a gag should I deem it necessary. By all rights I could sew your mouth shut but I’m sure you’d like to keep eating.” The king stated as he placed his hand under Loki’s chin and forced the smaller man to look up at him. “Now do you need another lesson about your attitude?” Thor asked as he waved the length of the belt in front of Loki’s face. 

Taking a deep breath to calm himself and to process everything Thor had said. It was true that the people of Asgard would never believe that their new king would ever rape someone, much less his ‘brother’. “No. I don’t need another lesson. I’m tired and I forgot myself for a moment, please forgive me, my King.” Loki fumbled as he looked down at the floor in submission. Knowing from the gleam in Thor’s remaining eye he would make good on the threat of sewing his mouth shut. 

“I’ll forgive you this time, my love. Besides you also seem to have forgotten I’ve been on many battlefields and I’ve help reset many an injured man’s broken limbs so I wouldn’t even had to involve the healers.” Thor stated with another low chuckle then leaned forward and kissed the top of Loki’s head lovingly. 

Loki let his tense shoulders drop and let out a deep sigh of defeat as Thor released him a stood back up. ‘I’ll just bide my time and play his game. One day he’ll make the mistake of trusting me and I’ll have my revenge. I can wait and get the people on my side. I am their savior after all.’ Loki thought to himself as he leaned back so he was once more on his knees then let the glamour fade from his hand and slightly numb his now throbbing testicle sac.

“Come on, my love. Let’s get cleaned up.” Thor stated as he held his hand down towards Loki’s kneeling form. With a deep sigh, Loki took the offered hand and levered himself off the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter. Hope y’all like it. Please be kind in your comments and remember we all write these stories for fun lol

Uncertain Times Lay Ahead 

Chapter 10

Before Loki could even breathe a sigh of relief at the fact his was fully standing for the first time since entering Thor’s quarters. Thor spun him around so his right arm was twisted behind his back and trapped between his back and Thor’s chiseled chest. “Are you going to cooperate or do I need to chain you back to the bed while I enjoy a nice hot shower? Though, the idea of you covered in my seed, chained naked on the floor, is very appealing but I don’t think you really want to spend the night like that do you?” Thor purred into Loki’s ear then started to kiss and nibble along his Queen’s neck and right shoulder. 

Not wanting to give up what little pride he had left Loki relaxed into Thor’s hold but jerked his head away from the King’s hot breath in defiance. “That depends on if you’re done raping me for the evening?” Loki snapped. 

“I told you, it’s ‘rough love making’ not rape, besides you seemed to be enjoying yourself.” Thor stated as he ran his left down Loki’s chest and abs, and gave Loki’s overly sensitive shaft a tight pull. “Unless your still half hard cock is a figment of my imagination. But if it makes you more cooperative, then yes I’m done, for the evening anyway. However I will cause you immense and immediate pain if I so much as see a flicker of you trying to cast one of your illusions, do I make myself clear?” Thor continued as released Loki’s shaft and the arm he had been holding. 

“Yes perfectly clear, Thor.” Loki snapped as he flexed his arm. “You don’t need to threaten me. As much as I’d like to conjure my daggers and carve your carcass into something even a blige snipe wouldn’t recognize. I’m way too tired to conjure anything.” Loki replied, then turned to face Thor and took a step back to put some distance between himself and his former brother. “Ummm, Thor. Can I ask something of you?” Loki inquired as he stepped towards the open bathroom doorway, with a slight limp due to his sore ass. 

Thor made the gesture that told Loki to turn back around then placed his right hand on Loki’s shoulder to make sure the smaller man didn’t bolt. Loki tried to shrug Thor’s hand off but the slight squeeze told him that wouldn’t be a good idea. “You can ask but just remember what I said about the gags.” Thor replied as he ushered Loki into the bathroom. 

Loki thought about everything that had happen since Thor had first rendered him unconscious and the current sensitive location of the obedience disc before he voiced his request. “In the grand scheme of things it’s a very minor request but since we’re going to be living together for the foreseeable future and since apparently I will be sharing your bed more often then just tonight. I would ask that you remain clean shaven. I really don’t relish my skin being scratched up with your beard.” Loki asked as he shoved Thor’s hand off his shoulder, this time succeeding, then again tried to put some distance between himself and the King by stepping over to the sink area which was basically a floor to ceiling mirror with a golden bowl setting on top of a mirrored cabinet. 

As Loki began to investigate the various soaps and oils The Grandmaster had left on the ship, he soon found himself trapped between the sink and the King’s hard body, as Thor pressed himself against Loki’s body from behind and used his left hand to reach across Loki’s toned chest and pinch his still rather hard nipples causing Loki to hiss in surprise. 

The king fondled his lover’s body for a few moments, then Thor stopped his ministrations to scratch at the left side of his face thoughtfully at the idea of shaving off his beard. The idea had some merit mostly it would require less upkeep and it would make him look about 200 years younger. “I’ll make a deal with you. I’ll honor your request as long as you do the same.” Thor countered as he went back to his exploration of Loki’s body causing the sorcerer to shiver slightly as looked at the thunderer in mirror, the uncertainty of the King’s response traveling through his mind. 

As Loki watched Thor’s fingers play across the front of his body and pick at the drying spots of his cum that had been forced out of him. Loki let out a small amused chuckle at Thor’s suggestion. “That’s kind of a one sided deal, isn’t it? It must’ve been a trait of the frost giant’s that Odin couldn’t hide under the glamour but as you’ve known since we were young I don’t even have any chest hair...hold on second.” Loki commented as he looked over his shoulder at Thor and noticed a mischievous grin spread across the thunderers face. “You can’t possibly mean what I think you mean. You want me to shave...you can’t be serious.” Loki stuttered as realization hit him as to what Thor wanted him to do. 

“All actions or in your case words have consequences, Loki. You asked me for a favor and I’m inclined to agree to it. So you have three choices, one you take back your request and tolerate my beard. Two, you accept the deal and remove the hair around your cock and sinfully tight pussy willingly. Or three, I keep my beard and I make those areas as smooth as the day you were born by force. And I’m thinking of the waxing method.” Thor countered as he gripped Loki’s balls tightly and extended his left middle finger behind the sac to flick the sorcerer’s clit lightly.

“No, Thor. No more please I’m too sensitive.” Loki gasped as he sagged against Thor’s hard body as his suddenly weak knees started to give out as he was once more stimulated. Loki placed his hands around the wrist and forearm of Thor’s hand that was currently causing another wave of unwanted pleasure to rush through his overly simulated body. “Umm...mmm. Please Thor. Stop. I beg of you! No more!” Loki practically moaned as he tried in vain to remove Thor’s hand from between his legs.

“So what’s it going to be, are you going shave willingly or do I have to chain you to the bed and make use of the candles I found in the nightstand?” Thor asked as he used his other fingers to scratch through Loki’s coarse pubic hair that surrounded his testicles and now dripping cunt. Feeling new slick gathering on his fingers, Thor again pressed the issue. “I can feel how wet you still are for my cock. Any minute now you’ll cum and I’ll just have to fill you up all over again. I guess I’ll just have you again while we shower that way we’ll both be clean afterwards.” The thunderer continued as he stuck his middle finger into Loki’s cunt and scrapped the sensitive flesh with his fingernail. 

Loki’s breathing was become erratic at Thor’s words and underlying threats, as he continued to try to remove Thor’s hand as he felt a large finger enter him he instinctively clenched his cunt tightly. “Plleeease, not again!! I’ll shave....willingly!! In the name of...the Norns, please remove....your hand, mmmm!” Loki begged in a low voice as he braced himself against the sink with both hands as he pushed his hips back against Thor hoping to encourage him to let him go but only succeeded in drawing a deep moan from the King. 

“I knew you’d make the right choice. And just so you know, if I want you to cum again and again I will make you do so no matter how beautifully you beg, understood?” Thor stated as he withdrew his finger then sent off a spark of lighting to the tip of Loki’s dick, drawing a silent scream from the smaller man. Then wiped the fluids across Loki’s chest. “I do love you but until you show signs of being pregnant I will take you as many times as I want. Now unless you really want me to fuck you against the sink I’d suggest you grab that sponge and enter the shower.” Thor demanded as he pointed to a sponge right in front of Loki’s left hand and took a firm grip of Loki’s long hair and gave a vicious pull. The smaller god had no choice but to follow Thor’s directions if he wanted to keep his hair attached to his head. 

“All this manhandling is not necessary!” Loki hissed through clenched teeth as he used his right hand to try to pry Thor’s hand out of his hair. “Haven’t you heard the Midgardian saying about attracting more bees with honey instead of vinegar. You could’ve just asked me to join you in the shower instead of dragging me. Since you’re the cause of my sticky state.” Loki snapped as he stepped into the shower stall.

“If you care to recall, the last time I tried to ask you ‘nicely’ to go somewhere with me, instead of cooperating, you killed a friend of mine before dropping me from a very great height. So until we are married and you are heavy with my child if I choose to ‘manhandle’ you, I will. Also unless you want to spend the next two days chained naked to the bed and gagged while I use your tight pussy over and over again, you had better lose your attitude about your treatment.” Thor replied as he shoved Loki’s face against the tiled wall with his left hand while he turned on the shower with his right hand and adjusted the temperature. 

Loki knew that if Thor did what he threatened that he would truly be nothing but a willing slave to the King’s desires because what remained of his freewill would be taken away if he had sex while magically restrained. “Fine. I’ll do what you want. Please no more sex tonight. In case you’re unaware, your cock is rather large. I know I’m no longer a virgin but I felt something tear inside and unless you want to risk me being permanently infertile or a miscarriage I’d recommend you let me heal at least overnight.” Loki stated as he pushed himself away from the wall with what little strength he had left and turned so that he was leaning on his left shoulder since Thor hadn’t yet let go of his hair. As the sorcerer glared at the King he could see a genuinely amused smile spread across Thor’s face. “What’s so amusing now?” Loki asked. 

“All your whining just reminds me of...oh, I know what it is! So, my love, how does it feel to be the ‘mewling quim’ now?” Thor asked as he pulled Loki’s head back and gave him a very rough kiss, effectively silencing any remarks until he let go. Thor forced his tongue between Loki’s lips and practically down the smaller God’s throat. Just as the king was pulling back, Loki bit the wet organ as it left his mouth drawing a little blood and an annoyed grunt from Thor. 

“You should really be careful what you stick in my mouth. You may just lose it.” Loki hissed then licked his now blood stained lips. 

Thor used his free hand to swipe the blood that was running down his chin away as he considered Loki’s action. “I’m going to let that go, this time. Should you ever bite any part of me again I will remove each one of your teeth one at a time as many times as it takes for you to understand how unwise that action is.” Thor replied as he pulled Loki, by the firm grip the thunderer had on his hair, under the shower head, resulting in the sorcerer getting a mouthful of hot water. “Now, unless you want to try what remains of my patience, I’d suggest that you make use of that sponge very carefully and in absolute silence.” Thor demanded as he untangled his hand from Loki’s now soaked hair and grabbed a bottle of coconut scented body wash that was sitting on a nearby ledge.

Loki was too much of a survivor to not know when he was out of options and to just accept the situation. The smaller god just turned his back to Thor and proceeded to scrub at his battered body occasionally applying more of the body wash. Thor wasn’t foolish enough to turn his back on the trickster so he didn’t have his soon to be Queen wash his back though the thought had crossed his mind as he stretched his tense muscles under the hot spray. As he watched Loki’s movements, he started to get hard again, Thor gave himself a few pulls to his erection, then reached for the shower controls and turned the water off.

The King stepped out of the stall and grabbed a towel for himself then threw one at Loki’s approaching form as the smaller god exited the shower moments later wringing his long hair. “Nice to know you can follow instructions, my love. Now let’s call it a night, it’s been a very long few days. We’ll both need our rest before we can start to resolve the many issues that are going to arise in the uncertain times that lay ahead for our people.” Thor stated as he draped his arm around Loki’s shoulders and guided him back into the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank my new proofreader very much for all the help you’ve provided recently. I hope everyone enjoys this latest chapter. Please be kind in your comments and remember we all do these stories for fun 🤪

Uncertain Times Lay Ahead 

Chapter 11

Loki used a simple drying spell to completely dry his hair, then secured the towel around his toned waist as they re-entered the bedroom. The trickster spotted his leather pants draped over a chair near the door leading out of Thor’s quarters. Loki started to make his way over to door but was stopped by a low charge from the obedience disc going off. 

“And just what do you think you’re doing, my dear? I would think twice before getting any closer to that door.” Thor stated as came to stand right next to his slightly shaking Queen. The charge that was running through Loki’s balls wasn’t practically strong, or he would’ve having spasms on the floor, but it was strong enough to keep him from wanting to make any further movements.

“I swear I wasn’t trying to escape. I was just getting my pants. Please turn off that thrice damned disc.” Loki stuttered as he forced himself to raise his shaking arm and point to the garment laying on the chair. Thor looked at the direction Loki had pointed and remembered that that’s where he had thrown some of Loki’s clothes, he then turned off the disc and placed his left hand on Loki’s right shoulder. As soon as the disc was turned off Loki took a deep breath in relief.

“Why in the nine realms would you need your pants? The only place you’re going is to bed and you don’t need your clothes for that.” Thor comment as he pulled at Loki’s shoulder directing him back towards the bed. 

“You want me to sleep naked! You can’t be serious. Please allow me to at least conjure some sleeping pants if you’re not going to let me have my leather ones.” Loki insisted as he looked up at Thor in surprise.

“Absolutely not. I sleep naked and so shall you. Besides, if you’re already naked I won’t have to strip you every time I want to enjoy your body.” Thor replied as he let his hands wonder over Loki’s body. 

“What if there’s an emergency and someone comes in here and sees us naked? How do plan on explaining the situation? Also what about Heimdall, for that matter? He can’t possibly be willing to let your treatment of me go unchallenged! We may have had our differences but even he wouldn’t condone...” Loki demanded as he swatted at Thor’s hands as they started to undo the towel around his hips. But he was once more interrupted by Thor’s right hand clamping over his mouth and having both of his hands entrapped by Thor’s left hand.

“Since I am King, you have no right to question me but if an explanation gets you to be quiet and into bed, then I’ll give you one. But first I’m make sure you can’t interrupt me.” Thor stated as he forced Loki to walk back over to the bed. 

Without being able to hold up his towel Loki soon felt his suddenly bared and bruised ass make contact with Thor’s half hard cock beneath his own towel and this caused his fight instincts to kick in. Loki tried to twist and turn his way out of Thor’s tight grip. “All you’re succeeding in doing with all your squirming is making me want to plunge myself deep into you tight cunt. Unless you want to go another round, though I’m more than willing, I’d recommend you calm down.” Thor threatened. Loki knew that Thor would make good on his threat so he just let himself go limp in the thunderer’s embrace. “Wise choice, my love. Now I’m going to take my hand away from your mouth but you’re going to stay silent while I put the cuffs on, correct?” Without another option, Loki just nodded his head. He really didn’t want to be put back in those shackles mostly because for one it left him without access to his powers and for two they left him completely vulnerable to whatever the King might do. Thor let one of Loki’s hands go so that the trickster would be able to sit down normally on the bed but before forcing the God to sit Thor noticed some his spent seed was running down Loki’s long legs. The King didn’t want to remake the bed again so he unwrapped his towel from around his waist and handed it to the slightly confused sorcerer. 

“Your pussy is leaking and I don’t want to remake the bed. Fold this and sit down.” Thor ordered holding the towel in front of Loki. 

Reluctantly the trickster made the cloth float through the air with a flick of his wrist and fold itself like it had been freshly laundered and was about to be put in a linen closet, but instead it was made to land on the bed. After the cloth was positioned to the thunderer’s liking, Loki sat down and was again face to face with Thor’s slightly aroused cock. Even though the thunderer still held Loki’s wrist he knew his Queen could still be a flight risk so he made certain Loki couldn’t move away from him by pinning the sorcerer’s legs to the side of the bed with his own. 

“Please, Thor. Don’t put those shackles back on. I swear I wasn’t trying to leave.” Loki pleaded, nearly on the verge of tears, as he watched Thor pick the manacles off the floor. Thor ignored Loki’s pleads as he secured the cuffs snugly around the sorcerer’s thin wrist.

“Put your back against the headboard with your legs straight out in front of you.” Thor insisted as he ignored Loki’s desperate pleas. Loki knew that he had no choice but to obey since his magic was blocked so he swung his legs up on to the bed and leaned back against the headboard then placed his bound hands in his lap. Thor then pulled the second set of shackles from the end of the bed and secured them around Loki’s ankles. “And since you can’t stay silent, you will be gagged, now open your mouth.” Thor demanded as he picked up the rag he had been using all night off the floor. The trickster noticed for the first time the color of the rag that had been forced into his mouth several times and just as Thor’s hand was inches from his face, Loki grabbed the thunder’s wrist with both of his bound hands.

“Is that from my cape?” Loki asked fully surprised as he noticed one side of the rag was dark green and the other was black. “How dare you use my own clothes....” Loki started to yell at the King but Thor broke Loki’s grip on his wrist and shoved the material into the sorcerer’s opened mouth. Thor shoved the gag so far into Loki’s mouth that the smaller man started to choke slightly. 

“You are lucky I haven’t found the muzzle the Grandmaster wanted to use on you, yet!” Thor snapped as he placed his left hand around Loki’s throat. “If you try to remove that gag, before I give you permission, I will use the disc on a much higher setting then I used a moment ago and give you another spanking. Do I make myself clear?” Thor hissed into Loki’s ear. On instinct Loki had again wrapped he hands around the King’s large wrist when the hand had made contact with his throat. The grip on Loki’s neck wasn’t life threaten but it was strong enough to keep him pinned to the headboard. Loki nodded slightly as he drew a unsteady breath through his nose, then dropped his hands back down his lap. 

“Good, boy.” Thor stated as he released Loki’s throat then patted his right cheek affectionately. “I don’t know when you developed this need for modesty but it ends now. You will not cover yourself from my sight or touch unless I order you to.” Thor ordered as he forcibly removed Loki’s hands from over his crotch. “Now for that explanation. And this is the last time I’m going to explain myself to you. Firstly, as I said earlier you need to be humbled and controlled. As the second prince you were allowed too many liberties since you were never meant for the throne. I will concede that at the time you let the Jotuns into Asgard I was too rash and arrogant to be worthy of the throne but that did not give you the right to almost start a war with Jotunheim by manipulating me into disobeying the Allfather. As part of the royal family it was your responsibility to guide and protect the people of Asgard not subjugate them or any other realm. Since you let your ambition and ego rule your decisions your ability to choose will be taken from you until I think you’ve learned to think of others before yourself. As for, Heimdall. I spoke to him after you came to these quarters right after Asgard exploded, before the procession in the observation hall slash throne room. He was very glad to see you on the bridge but he knew you weren’t there for the people you were there for your ego and hoping to change your reputation among what remained of Asgard. He wanted me to make your punishment public and have you apologize to everyone for your actions leading up to Ragnarok. He also wanted me to take your will by taking you while you were bound in these chains. It took a lot of convincing on my part to talk him into letting you keep a sliver of freedom. You will have to earn back his trust in your intentions for the future.” Thor explained as he gently pressed at Loki’s legs, silently telling the sorcerer to spread his legs. Loki wanted to fight with all he had but knew cooperation was his only way out of the chains and to get some healing sleep, so he gave into to Thor’s request and moved his knees about six inches apart. “You have really burned a lot of bridges over the years but once you stop trying to be the center of attention and do what is expected as the Queen of Asgard you will find yourself much happier.” Thor commented as he walked his fingers up the inside of Loki’s leg until he arrived at the Jotun’s balls. The King played with the still hairy sack and traced his index finger around the obedience disc as he reached his middle finger further back to stimulate Loki’s clit. “I’m very tired and would like to go to bed. But first I want you to make good on our little deal from earlier. Now, I want a truthful answer from you, and you know what will happen if I think you’re lying to me. If I remove two of these shackles will you be able to conjure what you need to shave this tight pussy of yours?” Thor asked as he ran his fingers along the slick folds. Loki had to fight to keep his breathing under control as Thor had started to fondle his body. Loki’s breath quickened and his previously limp cock started to react to the thunderer’s words and actions. The sorcerer knew that he was pushing his luck by his upcoming answer but slight freedom was better then none. Loki closed his eyes and shook his head slightly at Thor’s question. 

“You had better be able to do it if I take three off because if you say no I’ll know your lying and I’ll leave you chained while I get the candles and do it myself then give you, say another 30 lashes with my belt.” Thor stated as he moved his fingers back to where he could take a firm Loki’s scrotum sack and sent a high low charge of his power into the delicate organ. Since he still had the scrap of his cape in his mouth, Loki had no choice but squeeze his eyes shut in intense pain as his scream was muffled by the gag. 

Loki took several deep breaths as he recovered from the intense pain. It felt like his cock and balls were on fire and he was sure there were a few scorch marks on the sack. It was also made very clear to him that Thor wasn’t going to manipulated, at least not tonight. “So can you do the job with three chains off?” Thor inquired again as he released his grip on the tricker’s genitals. 

With a deep sigh Loki nodded his head vigorously as he lifted his tear streaked face to meet Thor’s hard gaze. “Glad to see we’re on the same page.” Thor stated as he pinched the inside of Loki’s left thigh. Then he grabbed Loki’s bound hands and drew them to his own lap. “You feel how hard you make me when you follow my wishes. But now is not the time for me indulge in my baser instincts. I will be watching every move you make. If you do something I don’t like, remember the spanking can still be given.” Thor continued as he removed the shackles from around Loki’s wrists. As soon as his hands were freed Loki pointed to his gagged mouth, indicating that he wanted to speak. “Go ahead and remove it, you have permission to speak, for the moment.” The King declared as reached down and removed the cuff from around Loki’s right ankle.

“Thank you for your generous permission, you Troll turd.” Loki snapped after he pulled the rag from his mouth. 

“You should know that the only thing your insults will accomplish is adding lashes to your next spanking. So unless you never want to be able to sit again, I’d suggest you consider your words more carefully.” Thor replied as he leaned down and picked up his belt from the floor. The King folded the strip of leather in half a ran the loop up and down Loki’s legs in warning.

Loki held his arms up in front of his face to shield himself. “Right. I’m sorry. The immense pain made me lose my manners. Please, don’t hit me. I’ll do what you’ve asked just give me a second to concentrate on what I need.” Loki pleaded as he once again pulled himself up against the headboard, in panic.

“Easy, my love. I told you that I love you and just want to take care of you. And taking care of you involves taking you in hand when you misbehave. If you settle back down and do what I asked quickly I will forgive your flippant tongue, this time.” Thor spoke softly as he set the belt down next to the Tesseract on the bedside table, then pulled Loki’s shaking arms away from his body. Loki ducted his head down to his chest to hide the tears falling from his green eyes. 

After taking a few moments to get himself calmed back down, Loki repositioned himself back on the towel and with a flick of his wrist produced a small jar of light green gel. As he removed the lid the scent of peaches and mint filled the room. After Loki stuck his fingers in the gel he raised his gaze to see an awestruck expression on Thor’s face.

“That smells divine, my dear. What does that concoction do? It doesn’t look like any shaving balm I’ve ever used. I certainly never used anything that smells so good.” Thor inquired as he grabbed Loki’s wrist and pulled the hand towards his nose and inhaled the wonderful aroma.

“It’s my own concoction. And it’s not a shaving balm, per se. I made it a few decades ago for the healers so that if there was an injured person, say with a head wound, instead of shaving the whole head they could remove the hair from around the wound and clean and dress the wound without risking further damage to the person. The hair comes back in about a week but with this there’s no pain or irritation unlike shaving or waxing. And since you want me hairless in a very sensitive place I’m going to make it as comfortable for me as possible. I would like to get this level of degradation over with as quickly as possible and go to sleep so, if it pleases my King, let go of my hand and hand me my towel.” Loki explained. Then drew his legs up so his heels were almost touching his sore ass and spread his legs as far apart as possible, giving Thor a totally unobstructed view of his still swollen and glistening entrance, then used his recently freed hand to apply the gel over his entire genital area. 

“You had better hurry up. Because the sight you are providing is making me want to have you again. Just look how hard I am for you.” Thor stated as he placed Loki’s towel in front of the sorcerer’s spread feet, then took himself in hand and pumped his hard as steel cock a few times making sure to spread the precum all over the nearly purple mushroom head.

“Please go wank off in the bathroom and leave me alone while I do this.” Loki snapped, after rolling his eyes at Thor’s declaration. 

“Since you’re so adamant that you don’t want to go another round, I’ll just do that. You had better be here when I get back, because if I have to hunt you...” Thor started then was interrupted by Loki holding up his hand.

“Please, don’t finish that sentence. I’ve heard enough of your threats for the night. It’s not like I’m totally free to go anywhere seeing as I’m still chained to the bed and denied total access to my seiðr by said chain.” The sorcerer stated with an exasperated sigh as he pointed to the cuff and chain attached to his left ankle, then continued to spread the gel liberally but was soon stopped as he felt the disc activate.

“Just to remind you who’s in charge.” Thor replied as he got up and made his way to the bathroom. Loki’s muscles were locked as the medium charge traveled from his scrotum through his extremities. Thor wanted his lover to be finished when he came back to bed so he only left the device on until he reached the threshold of the bathroom. “Now you have until get back to be ready for bed, which should be in less than 10 minutes.” The King stated as he entered the large bathroom, keeping his back to the shaking trickster. 

Thankfully Loki had had a firm grip on the jar when Thor activated the disc or the contents would’ve been sloshed all over the bed but thank the Norns only a little excess had dripped on to towel under him and not on the bed. ‘I swear by the branches of Yggdrasil, I’m going to make him pay. He thinks I abused my royal privileges he has no idea what I’m truly capable of, but he will soon find out.’ Loki thought to himself as he started removing the applied gel from between his legs with the towel. With a burst of fury he set the towel a blaze and threw it at the doorway to the bathroom. The flame and towel disappeared in a puff of green smoke just as Thor was coming back towards the bed. 

Thor cleared his throat and looked down where the towel had been then back at Loki with his good eye glowing bright white in fury at what Loki had done. Loki knew he was in trouble as soon as he saw the thunderer’s expression but since the King had threatened several punishments there was a great deal of uncertainty hanging in the air.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the long awaited next chapter. Thank you all for your kudos and comments. Please continue to be kind in your reviews for two reasons, one this chapter has not been proofread (my assistant is unavailable), and two we all do these stories for fun!!

Uncertain Times Lay Ahead 

Chapter 12

“So this is what happens when I leave you alone for 10 minutes. You throw a tantrum and nearly start a fire. Do you have any idea how dangerous a fire on board ship could be? Are you so far gone that you’d risk the total extinction of the Asgardian people just to express your rage?” Thor snapped as he approached the side of the bed where Loki was sitting. Thor reached down and started to run his fingers through the trickster’s long ebony hair. 

“You definitely need a lesson in control.” Thor hissed as he tightened his grip on the trickster’s hair and dragging the squirming god from the bed to the center of the room, since as it turned out was the distance the chain still attached to Loki’s ankle would allow. “I was going to allow you the decency to sleep in that nice soft bed but since you want to be stubborn you’re now going to spend the night on the floor. Don’t even think that you’re going to get away with such a light punishment.” Thor declared as he forced the smaller god to his knees. 

“Damnit Thor, it was just a towel. The flame was contained to the material. The ship was never in danger!! You’re overreacting and not for the first time tonight.” Loki stated as he tried futilely to remove Thor’s hand from his hair.

“I had a feeling that I was going to have to use these sooner or later. Now is as good a time as any.” Thor announced, totally ignoring Loki’s outburst, as he reached up and unhooked the slack of chain from overhead. Loki could feel the anti-magic wards pulsing off the shackles however they were ten times stronger then the ones he had been placed in all night and this set also had an extra piece, a thick collar.

“Umm, Thor. Look I’m sorry I started the fire. Truly, I am. You know how I get when I’m overly tired. I’m sure your mother, told you at some point while we were growing up, that she had to use a spell to put me to sleep when I was young and was overly tired but didn’t want to go to sleep, otherwise I started to cause nearly dangerous mischief with my untrained siedir. Let’s just go to bed a forget the whole incident.” Loki pleaded from his place on the floor. He really didn’t want to find out what effects those shackles would have on him.

“Yes, I’ve been told that a few times and I would very much like to believe you that this is just another one of those instances but every time I try to show you mercy you turn around and find a way to make me regret doing so. So, again I’m force to discipline your poor judgement. Now put your hands over your head.” Thor demanded as flipped one of the cuffs open with his free hand. Loki knew it was pointless to fight anymore so he just cast his watery eyes to the floor and raised his hands. 

Thor secured the cuff around Loki’s right wrist before he let go of the sorcerer’s hair then locked the second cuff around Loki’s left wrist. As soon as the shackles were closed around his suspended arms Loki wanted to drop fully to the floor but that would result in nearly ripping one or both of his arms from his body, the anti-magic wards were so strong that they rendered him as physically weak as a newborn mortal. The trickster hadn’t even given a token fight when the King locked the collar around his neck, which forced him to keep his upper body perfectly straight or risk strangling himself. Loki was so engrossed in trying to keep himself upright on his knees that he hadn’t realized that the King had left him alone, that was until the darkness of Thor’s shadow clouded his vision once more then he gasped in a mixture of pain and surprise as he was made to look up at the thunderer with a sharp pull to his hair again.

“As I said before. I will never lie to you, so when I tell you that by morning you will have a better appreciation for control, know that I’m not exaggerating. Now keep your eyes on me.” Thor commanded then released the inky locks and he held up several item he had gone in search of after securing the sorcerer. The first item didn’t surprise the bound man, it was the remnant of his cape that had been used to gag him all night. The second item was a set of metal rings, one looked about an inch in diameter and the second one looked to be about an inch and a half in diameter with an inch of metal connecting them, he had heard of things like this before they were called cock-rings but he had never seen one used nor had one used on him. The third item was one of the artificial penises from the chastity belt. The fourth item was draped over Thor’s right shoulder, it was his belt. 

“Please, my King...I’m very sorry...I didn’t mean...to lose control. You’ve made your point...I’ll do whatever you want...please don’t hit me. You’ve taken...” Loki begged as it dawned on him what was going to happen in the next moments. But was interrupted by Thor pressing his right index against Loki’s trembling lips, as the thunderer squatted down so that he was eye level with the kneeling God. Ignoring the near frantic ramblings coming from the renowned silver-tongued trickster, Thor sat the artificial penis and cock rings on the floor in-front of his soon to be Queen. 

To silence his babbling Queen, Thor pressed his index finger gently upon Loki’s quivering lips. “Shhhh, I know you’re sorry that you’ve been caught causing trouble and that now you have to be held accountable for those actions. However, if I don’t go through with punishing your misdeeds I will be sending the message that you can manipulate me with your tears and your words. I do this out of my love for you and the hope that you will become a better person. I want this to be the last time I have to do this. Now open your lovely mouth and accept the gag willingly. You’re in for a long night my love.” Thor commanded as pressed his open palm along Loki’s jaw in a show of sympathy. Loki was no longer trying to keep up a brave face as he was letting the tears of pure terror fall from his eyes. Without further protest and with a deep sign Loki opened his mouth enough for Thor the stuff the material in and even leaned his head forward so that the King could use another piece of material to secure the gag around his head.

“Thank you for your cooperation. I know these chains have made you weak but I want you to grab the chain and pull yourself up so that you’re not sitting on your calves, can you do that or do I need to take up the slack?” Thor asked as he stepped behind the bound sorcerer. There wasn’t a lot of slack as it was, though Loki could guess that was the point, however with what little strength he had the sorcerer was able to pull himself up into the requested position. All of his weight was now on his knees.

“Very good, my love. Now I know this is going to hurt a lot since you’ve recently received a spanking tonight but you’ve left me with no choice. You’re going to receive 5 lashes to each of your thighs then 10 lashes to both ass cheeks, for a total of 30 lashes.” Thor stated as he wedged his right foot between Loki’s nearly fused together knees silently telling the sorcerer to spread his legs. Unable to do anything else, Loki spread his knees a few inches apart, whimpering slightly as hear heard the chain still attached to his left ankle scrap across the metal floor as he moved. The sound just re-enforced just how incapacitated he currently was. Holding on to the chain that held his hands up, like it was his only remaining lifeline he relaxed his shoulders and openly let himself sob. Thor noticed that Loki’s body was shaking and seriously considered lessening the punishment but he knew it had to be done or else Loki’s impulses would never be curbed. With a deep sigh he quickly administered the lashes to Loki’s thighs. With each strike Loki let out a muffled scream. 

“Only 20 more to go. You’re doing so well. I know you would rather stop but I can’t until I know for certain you’ve learned your lesson.” Thor declared as he listened to the trickster’s whimpers and moans of pain as he affectionately petted Loki’s sweaty skin. Loki was breathing very hard to try to calm himself down but true to his word Thor didn’t give him time to process everything. Only minutes had passed between the last strike to his thighs and the beginning of the lashes to his ass. 

Though Loki could not actually see to welted mess his ass was but he knew he wouldn’t be forgetting this night for a long time. To keep count Thor had been alternating cheeks every fifth strike. The sorcerer nearly passed out from the immense pain as the tenth strike to his right ass cheek happened, because that particular impact broke the skin and started to bleed. 

“It seems that I’m definitely a man of my word, since if memory serves I told you that if I had to spank you again I would make sure to draw blood. Only 5 to go.” Thor declared then processed to administer the rest of the punishment spanking. 

After the final strike, Loki’s ass, felt as though it was on literal fire. He let his body go nearly limp in the chains nearly strangling himself in process. Though at this point he almost welcomed the sweet oblivion of death. He was bleeding and he was sure he wouldn’t be able to sit without flinching for at least a month and since he wasn’t able to heal right away he knew he was now going to have a permanent scar where the belt broke the skin. His mind was so fuzzy with the pain running through his body that he jerked slightly when he felt Thor’s hand grip his chin and force him to look up at the elder god.

“That spanking was for threatening the ship with your outburst, now you have been forgiven for that. Now what follows is you lesson in control.” Thor stated as he knelt down on one knee before the bound man and picked up the artificial penis. “This device is called a vibrator, I’m going to set it on a moderate pulsing sequence, that will stimulate you but not enough to allow you find your release. And these rings are going to go around your balls and cock so that you won’t be finding release there either. Again I will not lie to you, you my love are in for a very unpleasant night.” Thor stated as he turned on the vibrator and slowly inserted into Loki’s pussy then attached the rings to Loki’s half hard manhood. At the first pulse of the vibrator Loki threw his head back in what would’ve been a near blood curdling scream but since he was gagged it just sounded like an orgasmic moan. 

If he wasn’t suspended from the chains Loki was certain that he would’ve folded himself completely in half backwards as his back arched with the amount of stimulation he was receiving from the inside of his now seeded womb. As soon as the sequence of vibration stopped the sorcerer flopped forward as far as the collar around his neck would allow as he breathed heavily through his nose as his body tried to recover from the nearly vicious stimulation. 

“Hmmm, I guess I put it on too high of a setting.” Thor said with a chuckle as he stood back up. After Loki had recovered enough to raise his head, the death glare he shot the King would’ve leveled most of Midgard. “Good thing that comes with a remote just like the disc. Now wipe that look off your face, my love. You brought this on yourself, but I will do two things for you to make up my error in the setting. I’m going to turn it down a little bit and I’ll remove to collar, that should make you more comfortable for the remainder of the night. Doesn’t that sound fair?” The King inquired as tucked a lock of Loki’s wavy hair behind the bound God’s left ear. 

Loki let out a deep sigh of defeat as he slowly nodded his head in agreement, knowing that he needed to show his appreciation for whatever small amount of leniency he offered or it may never be offered again. As soon as Loki acknowledged his agreement, Thor removed the collar and reached up to the hook in the ceiling and hung the chain and collar so that it wouldn’t fall back down and hit Loki as the sorcerer spasmed in the chains throughout the night.

“Well now that you’re no longer a danger to yourself or others, lm going to call it a night.” Thor announced as he turned down the vibrator and patted Loki’s head, like he was an obedient pet, even though the smaller God’s body was still visibly shaking as he continued to cry as he was again forced to endure another round of pulses between his still slightly spread legs. 

After a few minutes playing with Loki’s inky locks as the new series of vibrations flowed through his bound Queen, then after the pulse ended and he heard an almost pained whimper as the trickster was once more denied his release.

“I’ll see you in the morning, my dear. I would’ve said something else but seeing as in your case it’s not on the agenda I won’t. I know it’s going to be a difficult night for you.” Thor stated then bent down and placed a chased kiss on Loki’s forehead. The trickster jerked his head away and once more tried to glare at the King but instead the vibrator activated again causing the sorcerer to close his eyes as waves of unwanted pleasure crashed through his body. 

Thor walked back over to the bed with a sly smile playing across his face as heard the distinctive whimper of another ruined orgasm escape the trickster’s gagged mouth. ‘That is truly music to my ears.’ Thor thought to himself as he picked up the quilt, he had removed when he first placed Loki on the bed, and spread it across the slightly rumbled sheets. After fluffing the pillows the King pulled back the covers and laid down on the soft mattress with an exhausted sigh. 

After the latest round of forced stimulation stopped, Loki slumped as much as the chain holding his hands would allow. Loki wanted nothing more at that moment but to at least lay down, knowing that actually resting was not going to happen because of the vibrator and the cock rings, and take the pressure off his knees and shoulders but as he looked to either side of the room he noticed that the chairs or sofas had suspiciously been placed just outside the reach of the chain holding his hands. Loki dropped his head in defeat and groaned internally at the condition his genitals were in. His shaft was painfully erect and an angry shade of red his now hairless ball sack was nearly purple under the strain of not being able to empty due to the now too tight rings. The trickster finally let go of the chain suspending his hands and regretted the action immediately after his blistered and bruised backside came in contact with his calves. 

Loki thought about standing up but knew that because of the anti-magic shackles what little strength he had remaining wouldn’t be enough to keep him on his feet when the vibrator activated again and he’d likely either brake his leg or dislocate one or both of his arms if he fell. The soon-to-be Queen resigned himself to spending the night on his knees since there wasn’t even enough slack in the chain to sit properly even if was contemplating putting pressure on his ass anytime soon. Moments later Loki heard heavy snoring coming from the direction of the bed. ‘In the name of the Norns. It isn’t torture enough that trussed up like a disobedient pleasure slave on Alfinhiem, now I have to suffer listening to Thor’s legendary snoring.’ Loki thought to himself as the vibrator activated again and he moaned as he was brought to the edge of orgasm again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the long awaited next chapter. I’m very sorry that I’m spending so much time in the bedroom. I promise in the next chapters I’ll try to change locations. I might need some help with that 🤔 💭. 
> 
> As always please be kind in your comments as we all do these stories for fun. Also please forgive any grammar or spelling errors again this chapter hasn’t been edited.

Uncertain Times Lay Ahead 

Chapter 13

During the night...

Halfway through the night Thor had woken up to shift positions and heard Loki’s pained whimpers as he was tormented with another ruined orgasm. The thunderer could not even guess how many times the sorcerer was brought to the edge of bliss before the ability to fall over was once more denied. Thor could feel his own cock swelling at the idea of releasing another load of cum into his soon to be Queen’s body, the idea of spilling again anywhere but inside Loki’s velvety smooth sheath did not appeal to him so he pressed him palm to the base of his own cock to temper the build up of pressure in his balls. With a internal sigh, and after he was sure the vibration sequence had ended, Thor took pity on the bound trickster and turned off the vibrator and let Loki get some rest. 

The next morning...

Thor woke gradually and stretched his pleasantly sore muscles. The battle to escape Sakaar, then the battle to save Asgard had taken their toll on his body but after everything he had been so full of energy that he knew if he hadn’t found an outlet he wouldn’t have been able to sleep at all, thankfully Loki had provided the perfect outlet for his urges. The thunderer had wanted their change in relationship to of mutual consent, but Loki being Loki, Thor knew that was impossible so he took the path he did. ‘Hopefully, my Queen, will be in a more accommodating mood with the start of a new day.’ Thor thought to himself as he scratched at his beard and tossed the covers from his body. ‘I should make myself presentable to my Queen before I wake him.’ The King mused as he rose from the bed and padded quietly to the bathroom after picking up Loki’s hair removing gel container from the bedside table.

The thunderer thought about taking a shower but with his and Loki’s romp in the shower the night before he felt he had overused his reasonable quota of the probably limited water supply. Instead of a hot shower he grabbed one of the smaller towels and ran some hot water in a glass bowel he had found in his search of the Grandmaster’s quarters. It was probably a fruit bowl but it served Thor better now as a washbasin. 

Removing the lid from the small jar containing the hair removing gel. ‘It worked so nicely for Loki. Made the skin between his legs as smooth as silk. I did make a bargain with the little devil after all. And there doesn’t seem to be any razors around.’ Thor reasoned as he spread the sweet smelling balm across his coarse beard. Then, the thunderer, spread more of the surprisingly cool gel down his tone abs then around his balls and shaft. His morning wood coming back to the forefront of his mind with a vengeance. Thor gave his cock a few rough strokes to hopefully alleviate some of the orgasm build up but it only made him moan at the thought of getting off again. Thor took a couple of deep soothing breaths and squeezed the base of his now slick cock, so that he was no longer on the verge of spilling into his hand instead of Loki’s tight quim. 

He waited a few minutes, then with the dampened towel he carefully wiped the gel from around his jaw and down his thick neck, he rinsed the cloth then wiped the gel from his highly sensitive and nearly painfully erect cock. Pleased with the results, Thor rinsed out the towel and changed out the now lukewarm water in the bowl for steaming hot water to rouse the trussed up trickster. 

Thor stood and stared at Loki’s bound form mesmerized at how truly peaceful the man looked but he knew that the trickster was more than likely very sore since he had been forced to sleep in such an unnatural position. And from the near purple color of Loki’s cock and balls, Thor could tell that the slightest touch to the organ once it was released from its bindings would send the sorcerer into the most intense orgasm, it would surely cause the dark haired god to pass out. 

“My dear, Loki, it’s time to wake up.” Thor stated as he approached the sleeping God. When he didn’t receive any acknowledgment to his words Thor placed the bowl he had been carrying on the floor in front of Loki and knelt down to the Juton’s eye level. Loki’s eyes were closed and his head was leaning against his right arm, and his breathing was light and even so Thor knew he wasn’t dead. ‘He’s probably just meditating. I know a surefire way to wake him up.’ Thor thought to himself with a small mischievous smile playing across his face. The thunderer reached out and lightly pressed his thumb and index finger to Loki’s right nipple. This action drew a small moan from the gagged trickster but he didn’t wake. ‘Well I guess I’ll have to be more insistent.’ Thor thought as he took a firm grip of the small bud and twisted the skin sharply. 

That action got the desired effect. The sorcerer’s eyes snapped open and he screamed in shock into the gag. On instinct he tried to twist and pull away from the vice like grip Thor had on his exposed and highly sensitive nipple, then he looked up in a panic as he realized he wasn’t going anywhere since he was still suspended from the ceiling. Loki stopped thrashing as he started to recall everything that had happened that resulted in his current position. 

“Are you awake enough to have a civil conversation or do I need to use further methods of persuasion?” Thor asked as he released Loki’s nipple and stood back up then showed the trussed up trickster the remotes for both the vibrator and the obedience disc that were sitting in Thor’s open right palm. Taking a few calming breaths Loki shook his head at Thor’s inquiry. Not totally sure which question loki was answering Thor asked again. 

“Do I need to use these?” The thunderer asked, referring to the remotes. Loki shook his head vehemently. 

“Are you going to be civil if I take the gag off of you?” Thor inquired as he cupped the right side of Loki’s face affectionately with his free left hand. Loki nodded and relaxed the tension in his shoulders as much as he could without risking injuring himself. 

“Very good, now we’re getting somewhere. I’m going to remove the gag but I expect a sincere apology from you, do I make myself clear?” The King demanded as he hooked his left index finger under the material securing the gag in Loki’s mouth. With a deep sign of submission Loki nodded his head and lowered his gaze to the floor. Thor pulled the material down so it was once again a slightly damp scarf around the trickster’s neck he then forced his fingers past Loki’s parched lips to retrieve the crumpled up piece of fabric that was lodged towards the back of Loki’s throat. If the sorcerer was able to he would’ve doubled over as soon as the material was out of his throat, because since the fabric had been in his throat for such an extended period of time his whole mouth was as dry as the barren wastelands of Vanaheim’s desert, which caused an extremely long and painful coughing fit. 

It took a few minutes but Loki was eventually able to get himself under control. He really wanted to get out of the chains forcing him to remain on his knees but he knew that wasn’t going to happen until the oaf’s ego was sufficiently stroked, which meant an apology. 

“Please,...my King. I’ve learned my...lesson. I’m...sorry I...started the...fire. I truly...didn’t mean...to put...your people...in danger. I lost...my temper...it won’t...happen again.” Loki pleaded between ragged breaths. His voice was just above a whisper because his throat was painfully dry. “Please, bro...Thor. Let me down.” The sorcerer begged as tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he gave up on the tattered remains of his pride. 

Thor paced in front of the bound trickster for a few minutes and he considered Loki’s words. He knew Loki had always been gifted with his silver tongue, but he truly seemed sincere and he almost forgot the rule about calling him ‘brother’, Thor probably should punish him for the slip but as he gazed at his Queen’s bound body the thunderer felt the younger man had been through enough and would let the slip pass.

“Before I let you down. I want you to swear, that you will follow my orders without question from now on. Whether it’s in public or private.”

“I swear!”

“Swear, that you will not use your magic without permission, unless it’s to save a life.”

“I swear! Please, Thor.”

“Swear, that you will submit to any punishment I deem you deserve without delay or comment.”

“Please, don’t...” Loki started but realized it was pointless give the expression on Thor’s face. “I swear!”

“Finally, as I said yesterday. Whatever pleasure you are given or denied is totally upon my desire. Swear that you will not find your release without my express permission.” Thor demanded as he came to stand in front of the trickster. Loki briefly thought the King was trying to see if he was actually paying attention or just trying to bluff his way out of the chains, by agreeing to whatever Thor asked. And granted it was difficult to take the thunderer seriously given the large man was equally as naked as he was with his exposed half hard cock twitching between now hairless legs. However the thunderer stood looming over the bound god with his massive arms crossed over his chest and his good eye was starting to glow showing another strike of the lightening barely contain within the mountain of a man. 

Loki could still feel the vibrator lodged in his vagina and as he considered his response he glanced down at his bound genitals that were an angry shade of red and in desperate need of attention. The mushroom head of his penis was dripping precum slightly and he knew that there was only one way he was going to get any form of relief. Begrudgingly he raised his head back up to look Thor in the eye before he replied. 

“Fine. You’ve won. I swear I won’t find my pleasure without permission. Please, my King. Let me down.” Loki begged as he closed his eyes and let the tears fall and the last tatters of his pride was taken from. 

“Glad we’ve come to an understanding. As you’ve given your promise to all I’ve asked, I will make this promise to you. I swear that I will only punish you after I’ve taken your perspective into account and determine that you deserve to be punished. Your punishments may range from just going without a few meals to ending up back in your current position, after a sound spanking if need be. I trust I’ve made it clear that you are no longer in charge of your life. I love you and only wish to protect you, even if I’m only protecting you from yourself. Now I’m going to let you down, but you are not move until I tell you. Then you will crawl to me and then show me how much you appreciate my love for you.” Thor stated as he placed his finger under Loki’s chin and made the trickster look up at him and placed a light kiss on the trickster’s slightly damp forehead. 

“Of course, my King.” Loki said in a voice barely above a whisper with his throat being so dry. 

Thor unlatched Loki’s right wrist first and watched as it fell totally limp and the knuckles impacted the floor. He also heard a high whimper of pain come from Loki’s tightly closed lips. Thor could only imagine the pain of the blood finally being able to resume its natural course after so long restrained. As his other arm was released Loki almost bit his lower lip bloody as the same knifelike sensation traveled down his left arm as it was released from the shackles. As soon as there was nothing holding him up Loki fell over to his left, Thor barely caught Loki’s head before it smacked against the unforgiving steel floor. The trickster movements caused the device still lodged inside of him to shift and press painfully into his highly sensitive clit. 

“Oooh, Thor! Please, in the name of the Norns, please remove your...diabolical torture devices. I can’t...take anymore. I’ll do whatever...you want, please.” Loki pleaded as he openly weeped in pain as he was nearly brought to orgasm after being left on the edge of bliss for so long. If the Jotun had had use of his arms he would’ve removed the fake phallus from his glistening folds and the vice like rings from his own painfully erect member but the pins and needles sensation kept his arms and hands from being useful so he had to rely on his torturer to grant him relief.

“Loki! Look at me, Loki.” Thor instructed. “I know you want to be in the throws of a unimaginably powerful double orgasm but you have to calm down for me to be able to assist you.” Thor continued softly as he tried to get his nearly frantic Queen to calm down. The sorcerer registered Thor’s words and took several deep breaths. Once he was sure he wasn’t going to pass out Loki let out a pained moan as he tried to turn over onto his back but was halted at the feeling of Thor’s knee braced between his shoulder blades. 

“Are you still with me, my love?” Thor asked as he reached under Loki’s chin from behind and turned the trickster’s face his direction. Loki blinked his eyes a few times to get them to focus on the King’s stubble free face.

“Yes. Please. Anymore stimulation and I’ll have no choice but to disobey you.” Loki whimpered. “Please let me cum, I beg you!” He continued as he looked down from Thor’s face and let the tears of desperation he had been fighting flow freely.

“I know you need release. I will deny you no longer. Before that happens let’s get you more comfortable. Can you stand?” Thor asked even though he already knew the answer was no. He was mostly interested in how desperate his Queen was and if Loki had enough pride left to hold out until he was in a more dignified position or was he willing to give up the last remains of his pride and beg to be brought to completion on the floor. 

“No. I can’t stand. I don’t even have the energy to crawl. Please just do it here. I can’t stand the pressure anymore. I’ll do whatever you want afterwards, just please let me cum now.” Loki insisted as he once more tried to roll onto his back. This time the King let him, with a victorious smile playing across his face. 

Loki hissed in pain as his welt covered ass came in contact with the ice cold steel floor but no longer cared as the coolness momentarily numbed his extremely sore body and it was then he noticed that Thor had been kind enough to remove all the shackles that had been attached to his body including the one around his ankle. Knowing what was going to happen the Juton planted his feet flat on the floor with his knees bent and legs spread as wide as possible. Then turned his head so he was facing away from the thunderer when he heard a small chuckle come from Thor. 

“On the branches of the Yggdrasil I swear you will have your release. By the way, my love, do you have any idea what a wonderfully debauched sight you are presenting, right now?” Thor commented as he maneuvered himself between the younger God’s spread legs. Loki just bit his dry lower lip as he tried to ignore Thor’s extremely crude comment. Apparently that wasn’t the reaction the King wanted so the trickster was forced to moan and raise his hips on instinct as the King’s large index finger started to play with his highly sensitive folds.

“Please, no teasing. Just take it out!” Loki demanded with a deep sigh as the stimulation was making his cock even harder if that was possible. 

“Now Loki if I just take it out I’ll hurt you. I’m sure you’d rather have pleasure than pain.” Thor pointed out then pinched Loki’s slightly swollen balls to make his point. The sorcerer let out a soundless scream as his back arched slightly when he was reminded how painfully aroused he was. 

“Please, don’t do that again! You’re right. I’m sorry... I’ve questioned your mercy. The thought of... finally being aloud to find release... overrode my ability to... show my gratitude at your kindness to... grant me pleasure.” Loki babbled as he heaved heavy breaths as he got himself under control. 

“The nickname of ‘Silvertounge’ suits you well, my love. I had no idea you could beg so convincingly. Since you seem to be learning so well, I think you deserve a reward. How about I remove to rings and bring you to completion, then I’ll remove the vibrator?” Thor asked as he ran his hand over Loki’s heaving chest occasionally stopping to pinch at the smaller God’s nipples. Loki let out a high whimper at Thor’s idea of a reward, however he choose not to tell the King his true thoughts on the topic. The sorcerer just nodded his head enthusiastically as he squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of the mix of pain and pleasure that was about to transpire.

With a hum of approval at Loki’s response, Thor wasted no time unclasping the ring behind the trickster’s balls then removed the one at the base of Loki’s cock. The dark haired man moaned deeply as the metal bands were peeled away from the nearly purple skin. Loki almost considered telling Thor to save his ‘reward’ for another time but before he could give voice to idea he was jerked out of his thoughts by the King taking a vice like grip of Loki’s now profusely leaking shaft in his rough hand and bringing the sorcerer back to edge of orgasm. Apparently the King was in a hurry and wanted to get this chore over with quickly. And it appeared that the King was in a talkative mood. 

“I guess I’ll have to wait to see you crawl again.” Thor commented as he started to stroke the nearly purple organ. “By the way, as you can see, I used that hair removing gel of yours. It did a pretty good job, don’t you think my dear?” Thor asked as he rubbed his now hairless face thoughtfully with his unoccupied hand. Loki too engrossed in the sensations going through his long denied prick that he barely heard Thor’s words. The trickster let out a deep moan of pleasure and hoped to served the duel purpose of answering Thor’s question and signifying that he didn’t want the elder God to stop his ministrations. 

“When you’ve had your release I will have mine in your now sopping pussy, it’s only fair that you allow me to have my pleasure after I’ve given you yours, right?” Thor continued then ran his thumb nail along Loki’s penis slit. That caused the smaller man to start writhing and whimpering in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

“Ohh...mmm...yess...please. Please, in the...name of... the Norns. Please...can I...cum!” Loki pleaded between pleasured/pained moans. The dark hair god thrashed his head wildly on the floor. Loki was starting to regain the feeling in his arms and hands and started to dig his nails into his palms as he tried desperately to stave of his impending orgasm. 

The thunderer knew by Loki’s current state the trickster was going to be highly vocal when he was allowed his release and quickly pulled the fabric hanging around the sorcerer’s neck back up to the the panting mouth and clamped the material and his large hand over the dry lips. 

“You’ve done so well, my love. You’ve made your King very proud. I grant you permission to show how much your reward means to you. Come on, my beautiful trickster, cum for your King.” Thor commanded as he continued to stroke Loki’s shaft roughly. Loki barely registered that he had finally been given royal permission to have his release. The trickster would’ve folded himself completely in half as the most intense orgasm of his life crashed through him, if Thor’s hand on his mouth wasn’t pinning his upper body to the floor. Just before Loki passed out he saw Thor’s utter amazement at the high arc of semen that was forced from his penis. 

As soon as Thor realized that his Queen had passed out he let go of the still leaking organ and pulled the glass bowl containing now lukewarm water and rag over so that it was next to Loki’s completely limp form, then preceded to talk to the unconscious man as he removed the evidence of the orgasm from Loki’s chest, face, and hair. 

“You never cease to amaze me, my love. I’ve seen many a man find their way to the shear bliss that is orgasm but I’ve never seen anyone shoot their load quite so impressively. Then again since you had to be stubborn you brought this on yourself. Now it’s my turn to relieve my need for release. And just so you know after that impressive display I’m even more turned on then when you were hanging from the chains.” Thor remarked as he finished wiping down Loki’s totally limp body. Then went back to his first goal which was to replace the vibrator in his Queen’s pussy with his cock. As Thor touched Loki’s overly sensitive folds the trickster started to moan and close his legs on instinct. But since the thunderer was kneel between them Loki couldn’t shield his female genitalia from Thor’s rough fingers. Not wanting to wait for Loki to wake and probably start begging again, Thor parted the outer lips and reached in with his thumb and index finger and grabbed the hard base of the vibrator. So as not to cause his lover any further pain Thor slowly extracted the rather slippery device and then placed it in the now dirty water he had used to clean Loki’s semen coated body. 

Thor could see a little bit of blood coating the device but just attributed it to when he had taken Loki’s maidenhood the night before. Since the King deemed the sorcerer’s newly breached sheath sufficiently stretched and wet, Thor didn’t hesitate to slake his lust by inserting his very erect cock all the way inside until his balls slapped against Loki’s unconscious ass in one swift motion. Thor stopped moving as he enjoyed the tight heat that was surrounding his cock. Suddenly Thor was forced to react as he realized his actions had caused Loki to awaken, the King had a matter of seconds to again place his hand over the trickers’s mouth as he started to scream and thrash in panic. 

To be continued...


End file.
